Inherent Salvation
by the.guardian.of.light.21
Summary: After landing on Sanctum, the last survivors of Earth are granted a chance to redo the events that led to the destruction of their home. Will they be able to put their differences aside and work together to save their planet? Or will their animosity cause them to fail once again? The choice is theirs.
1. Third Chance

_Joken branwadas_ (Fucking idiots)! The whole lot of them; thinking the spirits had gifted them a third chance. As if their deeds had earned them another opportunity, one more prospect of living. The whole concept was ridiculous, borderline insane. They should have known better. Should have known that _ripas_ (murderers), _honons _(prisoners), _splitas_ (outcasts), and _frikdreinas_ (mutants) didn't deserve a third chance; they were lucky to have gotten the second, extremely lucky.

And what did they do with their second chance? Like they did with everything granted to them; they squandered it. They murdered it; poisoned it; tortured it. They drop weaponized Hythyodium onto it. They fought a devastating war over it; each side declaring themselves the true guardians of it. Oh no, they did not deserve a third chance;; they had not earned it.

Only the pure, the innocent, the good were worthy of redemption, the opportunity at another life, another planet. But not an unsullied soul walked among them. Young _Heda_ was the closest, and even her pubescent hands were stained crimson with enemy blood. The last inhabitants of Earth, a heinous collection of warmongering human filth, weren't deserving; perhaps, that is why the spirits took Earth from them, to begin with.

The false prophet, Russell, with his pseudo pacifistic babble had offered salvation to the survivors; however, the price of admission to his utopia was the remainder of their souls. Indecision ripped through the survivors; followed quickly by fighting. Arguments and animosity divided them into three camps; the ones who wanted to salvage the remnants of their battered souls, the one who had already sold it to the highest bidder, and the ones who were too exhausted to care anymore. All turned to their young commander for guidance.

Under the advisement of her _fleimkepa_, the surviving members of _Spacekru_, and her adopted mother, _Heda_ graciously turned down the offer to drink Russell's Kool-Aid as John had put it. Unfortunately, that decision sealed their hapless fate. With a nefarious smirk on his euphoria face, Russell ordered the apprehension and confinement of the invaders to his homeland, laughing the whole time at the foolish aliens who followed the commands of a child.

That was three months ago. Three months locked away in an underground Halcyon Stone mine. With little water, even less food, and daily backbreaking labor followed by a nightly beating. So much for third chances.

BANG.

BANG. BANG. BANG.

"Raven, for float's sake, knock it off with the goddamn banging. You're giving me a freaking migraine," John Murphy bellowed from his cot on the other side of the makeshift workshop; the heels of his hands digging painfully into his eye sockets, attempting to block out the harsh artificial lighting of the mine.

"Shut up, John. At least she's trying to help, unlike your lazy ass."

"Trying to help? Trying to help!" John jumped forcibly from his cot, facing his paramour. "There's nothing to help, Emori. There's nothing to do. Look around, we're screwed. We're royally screwed. We're up Shit's Creek without a paddle, drifting towards Shitsville, Shitsylvania in the United States of Shitsmerica!"

Tossing her crude wrench down, Raven stormed out of the mysterious device that she and Emori had found buried under a pile of broken mining equipment four weeks ago.

Raven huffed her way towards John, "I didn't spend 125 years in cryosleep, flying across the galaxy to waste away getting a bunch of dirty hippies high! I'm gonna do everything I can to get us out of this hellhole, Murphy. _Spacekru _doesn't give up. We didn't give up when we couldn't get to the ground. And we're sure as hell not gonna give up now. We're better than that. You're better than that." She emphasized her discourse with a persistent finger to John's chest.

"The two of you don't even know what the piece of junk does. It could be completely useless," John replied, shame dripping from his words.

Raven went back to the device. "That's why we're experimenting with it. Seeing if we can get it to turn on, get it to do something. If we can figure out what it does, maybe we can use it to escape and get back to the ship, get the float out of here. You know you could be useful and help us instead of sitting around bitching."

"Fine. What do you want me to do?"

Handing him a piece of salvaged metal and gesturing towards the larboard side of the machine. "See if you can jimmy that panel open."

"Yes, ma'am," grumbled John as he offered a two-finger mock salute. Wriggling the tip of his rudimentary tool into the crevice of the panel, John focused three months of frustration and anger into popping open the panel. Five grunts and two expletives later, he had succeeded.

"Suck it panel; you're my bitch now," John snickered to himself.

Hidden behind the heavy metal covering were numerous colorful dials, pushbuttons, and knobs. Fortuitously, instructions lined the inside of the panel covering; unfortunately, they were written in a language that John didn't understand. Such was his luck. Pure instinct compelled him to reach out and push the large red button in the center of the panel.

Instantly, lights began to systematically flash across the device. Followed by sharp beeps and boops. Thick white smoke began pouring from the device's interior as the while machine violently lurch back-and-forth.

"What did you do?" beseeched a spooked Raven.

"Exactly what you told me to do," shot John.

Instantaneously, a blinding burst of light erupted from the device.


	2. Other Survivors?

As a _frikdreina _(mutant), Emori spent her childhood scavenging the harsh, unforgiving wasteland of the Dead Zone – never crossing into _Kongeda _(Coalition) territory for fear of retribution. And, her early adulthood was spent with her brother, Otan, covertly amassing pieces of _tek _(technology_)_ for A.L.I.E. For those reasons, Emori never had the privilege of seeing _Heda _Lexa in person before her untimely assassination and only the contender Ontari from afar. But she is confident that if she had ever seen a true reigning commander in person, she would look exactly like the woman standing before her now.

Once the smoke had cleared and her eyes had blinked away the temporary blindness, Emori was shocked to discover that she and her companions were no longer alone. Standing less than ten feet from them were five individuals who weren't there just moments ago; almost as if they had just stepped out the machine behind them.

A young brunette dressed in a full-length ebony multiple-buckle overcoat, fingerless gloves, charcoal leggings, knee-high leather boots, and an onyx pauldron with a flowing maroon cape, was flanked on both sides by heavily armed colossal _gonas _(warriors). Both look as if they could crush Emori'_s_ skull one-handed. Behind them were two others, donned in traditional _Trikru_ leathers and braids.

_Impossible,_ Emori thought. Her mind raced a mile a minute, trying to make sense of the scene before her. These individuals weren't fellow survivors. They couldn't be; she knew the faces of the other 411 survivors. Nor were they followers of Russell. No; dressed the way that they were, they could only be members of the _Kongeda_; they were living, breathing Grounders! But how? There were no other survivors; there couldn't be. Earth was destroyed twice. She saw it with her own eyes; lived through it, twice. It couldn't be possible. They couldn't be here; they shouldn't be here. Had her mind finally cracked; had she gone crazy? Before her mind could produce a reasonable answer, the brunette spoke.

"_Heya_, _Mofi, Reivon,_ _en Emori kom Spacekru_," nodding her head in each of their directions. "As time is of the utmost importance, I will not mince my words with you. As hastily as possible, I need to converse with _Heda Madi kom Louwoda Kilron Kru_ and her council."

Silence engulfed the workshop. Not a single muscle moved; they were all wide-eyed, frozen with fear and curiosity.

"_Sha _(Yes), I realize how absurd it is to have people appeared out of thin air. But, as I said before, time is paramount. Summon _Madi _and her council. As well as _Blodreaina_ and Colonel Diyoza...…._Mofi_?"

Stuttering out of his stupefaction, John sprinted towards the door. Throwing a "sure, right on it" over his shoulder. Leaving his companions alone with the mysterious quintet.

….

Staging a coup against one friend, leaving another to die, and torturing a third all while conspiring with the enemy, inherently makes one extremely unpopular. Or so Clarke Griffin was finding out. Since touching down on Monty's planet three months ago, Clarke had encountered cold shoulders, loathsome stares, and verbal altercations from the surviving members of the 100.

Not that she blamed them, not at all. If she had been on the receiving end of her deeds, she would be pissed too, murderous rage even. But, what they didn't understand was she had to do it; she had to betray them; she had to protect her people, which wasn't them anymore. They all ceased being her people six years ago; after _Praimfaya_, her people had boiled down to just one person, her child. And she had to protect her child at all cost; Madi needed her. That's why she unleashed her "Mama Bear"; why she left Bellamy to fight Indra and Gaia in the pit, why she made a deal with the Eligius crew, why she pulled a gun on Octavia. None of them could understand that; they weren't parents. They hadn't raised a child; they had never soothed away a nightmare with a lullaby, kissed away an owie, cheered at developmental accomplishments. She had watched her child grow and blossom, maturing into a budding young woman, a warrior, a leader. How could she pick people she had only known for seven months six years ago over her own daughter? The daughter whose hair she braided every morning, the daughter she taught to speak _Gonasleng _(English), the daughter who she had survived for, had lived for. She wouldn't; she couldn't. She would die for Madi, kill for her, and yes even, betray for her.

They didn't understand that. And because they didn't understand, she was pelleted with abuse. And because they were her friends, she endured their abuse in silence. She acted as if Murphy's snide comments didn't cut her to the core, that Raven's avoidance didn't leave her in tears, that Bellamy's sadden disposition can't gnaw away at her heart. Her crimes; her punishments to endure.

Betraying one's friends also makes one extremely lonely. Ever since being carried out of her solitary confinement Skybox cell nearly seven years ago, Clarke had avoided loneliness at all cost. It's why she had sought out Niylah's companionship during her self-imposed banishment after Mt. Weather; why she conceded to see Lexa in Polis. She needed to be around people; she needed it like she needed air. She needed the noise, the smells, the movement, the social interactions. But there was no one left to interact with, no one to be with. Madi didn't need her anymore, she had Gaia to guide her. Lexa and Wells were long gone; mere memories. Indra didn't trust her, never had; and, she no longer trusted Niylah. _Spacekru_ shunned her as they should. Octavia and her followers were suspicious of her. That left only her mother, who spent her day caring for a comatose Marcus and treating mining injuries with Jackson. Once again, she was all alone with the silence and her thoughts as her only companions.

The silence was her worst adversary. It was deafening; it was nonexistent and all-encompassing simultaneously. The noise of others had always drowned out the accusing voice in her head but in the silence, her mind began to wander; began to unravel. The voice in her head would scream at her for her wickedness. "MURDERER! TRAITOR! WHORE! YOU KILLED YOUR FATHER. YOU KILLED FINN AND LEXA. YOU SLAUGHTERED THE MOUNTAIN. YOU BETRAYED YOUR FRIENDS. YOU ARE A DESTROYER, EVERYTHING YOU TOUCH DIES. YOU SHOULD KILL YOURSELF; BLEED FOR YOUR CRIMES! EVERYONE WOULD BE BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU DESTROYING EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE!"

The voice would trigger her senses to overload; smells of the burning flesh of the Mountain Men, sounds of her father being sucked out the airlock chamber, the feeling of Lexa's black blood coating her hands would inundate her being. Her eyes would then betray her; displaying bursts of her past deeds; stabbing Finn, kissing Lexa goodbye, pulling the lever in Mt. Weather, killing Atom, torturing Lincoln, cutting Anya's braid off, locking the bunker door, seeing Ontari holding Aiden's severed head. Flashes that would continuously play on a loop, like a sadistic movie repeating itself in her head.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT," Clarke would scream to the voice; slamming her fists against her skull, banishing the voice. It would quiet itself for a while, but it never went away. The voice was always there; whispering to her, replaying her crimes, telling her everyone would be better off if she was dead. Isolation was her enemy. But unfortunately, once again, isolation had become her only companion.

Which is why she was profoundly shocked when Murphy appeared at the end of her cot in the middle of the night. "There's a council meeting happening in Raven's workshop right now. Madi said for you to be there."

"What's it about? Did something happen? Have we come up with another escape plan?"

"Not for me to say. Just do as you're told, _natrona _(traitor)."

Rather than engaging in a verbal battle with him, Clarke simply nodded her understanding. Stiffly climbing off the cot, she silently slipped into the rock corridor, following behind him. A council meeting this late at night was unusual. Whatever it was about must be very important.

A wave of nervous anxiety assaulted Clarke as she entered the makeshift workshop. The room was crowded with a dozen individuals milling around, talking silently amongst themselves, a sense of unease radiating off them. All guarding themselves against the center of the room. Clarke paid no attention to the lot of them; her attention immediately drawing to the area they all avoided.

Long brown braids, black overcoat, red cape.

"_Leksa_?"


	3. The Tale of Two Hedas

_Lucky cowardly bastard_, Raven thought to herself as she watched Murphy disappeared through the doorway. Turning to the room's new arrivals "umm, so," she stammered.

"I know you must have questions, _Revion_, as I would if I was in your position. I promise to answer all that I can. However, it's best to wait for the others as I don't have to repeat myself."

"Yeah, of course. Well, uh, would you like to sit down?" She gestured towards the table in the center of the room.

"_Sha, mochof_."

Graciously, the brunette lowered herself onto one of the table's wooden chairs. Her four companions taking positions to her back and sides; guarding her against any potential danger. The misshaped rounded table that she sat at was stacked high with scraps of metal, peculiar gadgets, and crude hand tools.

"Sorry about the mess," Raven apologized as she began removing items from in front of the brunette.

"It is quite alright. Albert Einstein once said, 'If a cluttered desk is a sign of a cluttered mind, of what, then is an empty desk a sign?' That seems to fit you so well, _Reivon kom SpaceKru_."

"Thanks…wait, you know who Einstein was?"

"Of course, Albert Einstein was a twentieth-century theoretical physicist who developed the theory of relativity. My education, like yours, was very thorough."

Astonished, all Raven could do was nod in understanding.

Soon awkward silence coated the room. Agonizing seconds turn into excruciating minutes as they waited for Murphy to return with Madi and the others. It felt like an eternity before footsteps and muffled voices could be heard in the corridor.

_Heda _was the first to enter as was her right as commander; followed quickly by her _fleimkepa_. Madi skirted to a stop; wide-eyed as she took in the scene before her. Her sudden stop caused Gaia to slam into her back; nearly knocking the young commander down.

"_Heda_, my apologies. I hadn't realized….." Gaia trailed off as soon as she noticed what had captured Madi's attention.

And such was the reaction of nearly all who entered the room. Indra's eyes darted from one commander to the other, trying to size up the situation, grabbing at a sword that was no longer there. The color drained from Bellamy's face as if he'd seen a ghost. Anger radiated from Octavia; her posture indicating she was ready for a fight; causing a perturbed Miller and Niylah to take a similar stance. Abby froze in the doorway, forcing a stunned Echo to guide her to the far end of the room. Jordan, Miles, and Colonel Diyoza were bewildered by the reactions in the room; curious at the new arrivals. Nearly all waiting with bated breath for the last to arrive.

"_Leksa_?"

And with one simple word, all of the oxygen in the room was sucked out. Time stood still as all turned to glance at the teary-eyed newcomer.

The brunette stood; speaking to the group for the first time. "No. Unfortunately, I am not."

Clarke moved closer; fully taking in the woman before her. The voice was wrong; huskier, much like her own. Sky blue eyes stared at her instead of forest green. Freckles splashed across her forehead and nose. A faint white scar marred her left cheek. Inches taller. Years older.

"I, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else; someone I knew years ago."

"No apologies needed. I've repeatedly been told that I look like her."

"Like who?"

"_Leksa kom Trikru_."

"Who are you? How do you know that name?"

"My name is of no importance, for history will most likely forget it," addressing the room. "But hear this, I am the Commander of the Blood, second leader of the Coalition of the Seventeen Clans, heir to _Bekka Pramheda _, and successor of _Leksa kom Trikru _. And I am here to offer you all a chance to go home."

Silence followed by mass chaos erupted throughout the small room.

_"__Em ste spichen. Heda, teik ai frag em op. _(She is lying. Commander, let me kill her). _" _

"Am I high? I'm high, right? Someone, please tell me I'm high. Anyone?"

"Oh, I get it. We're dead. Yep, we're all dead, and this is hell. Got it. Well, carry on figment of my imagination. How do we get to go home?"

The older commander raised her hand, signaling for silence in the room. "No lies, no tricks. This isn't the afterlife nor a hallucination. I speak the truth." She stepped towards the machine she exited a mere 20 minutes ago, "This device that _Revion _and _Emori _found is a Dimensional Relativity Space and Time Teleportation Apparatus."

"A what?" asked an irritated Octavia; clearly annoyed. Either by the presence of an additional person who knocked her down another notch on the food chain or by being surrounded by so many _Wonkru natronas_, no one could tell and most really didn't care at this point.

"A time machine," Raven answered, awestruck.

"That's correct."

"No, that's not possible. Time travel isn't possible."

"Improbable, yes. Impossible, not at all; nothing is impossible. You all should know that by now. Would you like to know how it works?"

"Hell yeah."

"I expect as much. I'll hand the reins over to my own resident genius. She'll be able to explain the semantics of it better than I. My marks in physics were marginal at best," the commander replied with a smile on her face, clearly poking fun at an insider's joke that the survivors weren't privy to. "River, if you will."

_"__Sha, Heda_," an olive skin, dirty blonde answered, stepping out from behind her commander. "Time travel is simply the process of moving between different points in time. The theory of special relativity states that time is just an illusion; it is relative; it can fluctuate depending on the different speed individuals travel through space. According to physics, time is the 'fourth dimension'. Space as the first three dimensions supplies a traveler with three coordinates, length, width, and height; yielding a specific location, a destination for the traveler. Time, then provides the fourth coordinate, a direction of travel. And according to the theory of general relativity, time can be bent or curved by gravity. Imagine if you will, a four-dimensional cloth called space-time. When an artifact that has mass sits on that piece of cloth, it causes an indentation or a bending of space-time. This bending causes objects to move on a curved path, and that curvature is what we refer to as gravity. If space-time is bend to a high enough degree, it will actually fold upon itself, resulting in a _time loop_; allowing an individual to travel to certain moments in the past and begin experiencing the same moments again. To establish and govern a time loop, a traveler needs a faster-than-light byproduct of relativity to close the space-time curve; a Dimensional Relativity Space and Time Teleportation Apparatus, better known as a time machine."

"That's…" Raven started.

And Emori finished, "… incredible."

Chuckling, River agreed. "Totally. We're not quite sure how this one came to be; perhaps, it was brought here on Eligius III or the ancestors of Russell's followers created it. As I'm sure, the current delirious population doesn't have the collective aptitude to invent such a device."

"Thank you, River," the commander interrupted, causing the slender blonde to bow and back away from the table. "Now that you know how it works. Do you wish to know how to get home?"

"Yes," answered a dismayed Clarke. "Please."

"Simply prove to me that you have earned it. That you all have learned from your mistakes. That history won't repeat itself if you're given another chance."

"How can we do that?"

"Start by telling me what went wrong."


	4. Everything

"Everything," softly responded Abby, speaking for the first time. "Everything went wrong."

"Starting when Dr. Griffin?"

"Everything started to go wrong when Jake discovered that the Ark was dying, that it was running out of oxygen."

"Hmm, doesn't it seem like a rather universal coincidence that the Ark started to die nearly the exact moment Earth needed saving? Almost as if _Skaikru _was meant to be Earth's saviors; instead of aiding in its destruction. But I digress. So, Jake Griffin discovered that the life-support system on the Ark was deteriorating. What happened next?"

"Jake wanted to tell everyone. He thought they deserved to know; deserved the right to decide their future for themselves, that the choice should be theirs. He made a video; he planned to release it to the General Assembly."

"Chancellor Thelonious Jaha and his council, yourself included, didn't agree with him. You all feared the truth would cause mass panic."

"Yes, we thought there would be riots with fighting and looting. Deaths."

"So, to keep the matter hush-hush. Jake was executed, and your daughter, Clarke, who knew of her father's plans was arrested for treason and sent to solitary confinement in the Skybox." Abby nodded in agreement. "Now correct me if I'm wrong, Doctor; but your husband's video was eventually released; done so by your own hand, correct?" Another nod. "Was there mass panic? Riots? Looting?" _Heda _paused, waiting for an answer that never came. "There weren't any, was there? In fact, 320 individuals peacefully and willingly sacrificed themselves, allocating more oxygen for the rest of the Ark, for their family members and friends. Isn't that correct, Bellamy Blake?"

Choked on emotions, Bellamy couldn't answer the commander. He just stared at her with a haunted look in his eyes; years of bad decisions polluting his mind and soul.

"Ahh, well, we'll get to the Culling in just a moment. So, the Ark was dying, and the Senior Environmental Engineer, the one person who could have delayed its expiration date was executed for treason. How, Dr. Griffin, did Chancellor Jaha come to the illogical decision to send 100 teenagers to the ground?"

"It was my suggestion."

"Yes, your venture to save Clarke. Because no one in the entire history of the Ark had ever been pardoned on their 18th birthday; going to the Skybox always ended in death. However, I'm not sure if dying of radiation poisoning is any better than being sucked out of the lockout, or perhaps that's just me. Why not send an exploratory unit first, test your theory?"

"We didn't have the ability to do that; didn't have the machinery to send a preliminary research team."

"There was Raven Reyes' escape pod. She got it functioning in less than two weeks. Why not send it down with one person to test the theory of Earth's survivability? On that note, why 100 teenagers? If the goal was to rebuild society, why not send individuals to actually do that? Farmers, doctors, engineers, laborers?" Abby's vacant stare was her only answer. "I'll tell you why. Because sending 100 juvenile delinquents was a win/win for the Ark. If the 100 delinquents got down to Earth and survived, well great, then everyone can also come down. If not, then there's 100 less oxygen sucking individuals aboard the Ark; and who really cared about them anyway, they were all criminals. Better for the Ark that they were gone ...Now, who took charge once the 100 was on the ground?"

"I did," answered Bellamy, finally acknowledging the older commander.

"Yes, the stowaway. What mantra did you instill for the delinquents to live by when you first arrived; when you first took over as leader?"

"Whatever the hell we want," he replied meekly.

"Right, and under this mantra, orgies transpired, along with drunkenness and debauchery. You all were partying it up; having a good time, huh, finally living your life the way you wanted. As one would if they were just granted a stay of execution. But, that's not all that happened; not all that the 100 did. Their biometric wristbands were removed, some by force, some for provisions, and Raven's radio was destroyed; both culminating with the deaths of 320 people in the Culling. Wells Jaha was murdered. Charlotte Gunderson committed suicide. John Murphy was banished. Finn Collins was poisoned. _Linkon kom Trikru _was tortured. A _Trikru _village was burned down. And Raven Reyes was partially paralyzed. Correct?"

"Yes."

"Sounds like one helluva party. _Blodreaina, _what were the 100 supposes to be doing instead? What had they been instructed to do by Chancellor Jaha?"

"We were told to find Mt. Weather for shelter and supplies."

"You and a few others, Clarke Griffin included, attempted to do that. It was during your trek that you first encountered members of the Tree clan, people who you took to calling Grounders. Now, these _gonas _perceived you to be Mountain Men. Because if it looks like a _maunon _, and sounds like a _maunon _, it must be a _maunon _; it's that right, General?"

Indra sneered from across the table, refusing to answer the pretender.

"Hmm, anyways, war soon broke out between the 100 and _gonas _led by General _Onya _. People got hurt. People were infected with a contagious pathogen. An attempt at brokering peace went awry, ending in gunfire. A bridge was blown up. Over 300 individuals were burned alive in a ring of fire. Sixteen more were massacred in a fit of madness. What finally ended the conflict?"

"A common enemy, Mt. Weather. After the battle at the dropship, the Mountain Men abducted the remaining members of the 100. Starting drilling into them, killing them, for their bone marrow. The Mountain Men were using the children's bone marrow to cure their radiation intolerance. So, we made an alliance with Commander Lexa; to take down the mountain and recover all inside."

" _Heda _agreed to this because the Mountain had been snatching her people, our people for nearly six decades, draining them of their blood and stealing their minds. But before she agreed to the alliance, she demanded justice for the 16 murdered by Finn Collins. Which Arcadia, then known as Camp Jaha, was apprehensive to do. Now, please explain why a society who had no quarrel with executing a father for stealing medication for his ailing son, would have issues with handing over an individual who ruthless slaughtered 16 innocent people including children? Why defend a murderer?"

"Because he was our friend. He…"

"This is bullshit!" shouted Octavia from across the table, cutting an angry Miller off. "What's the point of all this? Rehashing the past? Making us all live through it again. We don't even know this is real? Time travel, come on? That's insane! Tell me, why should we trust you? How do we know this isn't a ruse of Russell? A way to undermine us, to break us down even more. Or clever attempt at revenge?"

"I'll give you a reason to trust me. Two in fact." The commander replied, pulling a stack of colorful paper from her black overcoat. "Aurora Blake and _Linkon kom Trikru," she said, _laying a photograph down on the table in front of Octavia.

Stunned silence coated the small room as tears spilled down Octavia's face. Frantically, she picked up the photograph, her _nomon _and _houmon's _likenesses peering at her. Both were smiling, both with their arms wrapped around a beaming version of herself; all were happy, alive, together.

"Not good enough, hmm? How about Monty and Harper?" She laid a second photograph down. " _Roan kom Azgeda _? Finn Collins? _Onya kom Trikru _? David Miller? Alex and Rose Murphy? _Otan _? Wells Jaha? Jasper Jordan? _Henrik en Lidia kom Louwoda Kilron Kru _? Jake Griffin? _Gostos kom Trikru? _Callie Cartwright? Maya Vie? Jacapo Sinclair? _Leksa kom Trikru _?" _Heda _replied, walking around the table laying a portrait down after each name, the last in front of Clarke. "All I have known in my life. How about two that are here but not present? Marcus Kane and Hope Diyoza. Is that enough reason for you, _Blodreina _?" _Heda _asked rhetorically, not expecting an answer from Octavia or anyone else in the group of survivors.

All too engrossed with the photographs before them. All captivated by the images of their departed loved ones. Tears fell. Noses sniffled. Throats cleared.

"Please," beseeched a grieving Clarke; the portrait of her lost soulmate clutched tightly to her right breast. "Tell us what we have to do. We'll do anything. I'll do anything. Please, tell us."

Heads nodded, and words of agreement followed Clarke's plea. Their sorrow tearing at the commander's black heart.

"You have eighteen hours. Eighteen hours to right every mistake that you can. Eighteen hours to save as many lives as possible. If you can do that, then we'll talk about going home."


	5. Okay

In the grand scheme of things, eighteen hours is an exceedingly short amount of time to solve every world problem, damn near impossible. Nevertheless, the survivors jump to it. Dividing themselves up regarding their expertise or participation in certain events. Only stopping to take quick naps to ward off fatigue or to partake in the provisions that the commander and her entourage had brought with them from Polis.

Wisps of conversations fluttered around Echo as she sat in solitude, half hidden in a dark recess of the workshop. Overhearing a whirlwind of exchanges, deliberation regarding oxygen deprivation, underground military bunkers_, _artificial intelligence_, _nuclear apocalypse_, _Echo felt incompetent for the first time in months. As a former spy and loyal servant to the Ice Nation, incompetence wasn't a feeling she had encounter often.

Born the offspring of a pleasure thrall, she acquired her freedom by securing _Azgeda's_ second most revered bounty, a _natblida goufa_, Nia's path to usurping the throne in Polis. Afterward, she spent hard, taxing years fighting her way through the pits, battling _gona _after _gona_; working her way up the ranks, taking any missions offered; eventually, earning her mark as Nia's spymaster. Before the arrival of _Skaikru_ and her imprisonment at the hands of the _Maunon_, she always had a duty to execute, a purpose to fulfill, a queen to serve.

All lost the moment the _Maunon_ snatched her in _Trikru_ territory while surveying the sky invaders for Nia. Her return to _Azgeda_ was not met with goodwill or camaraderie; she was no longer held in her _Kwin's_ confidence. Her abduction was viewed as ignorant, her survival cowardly, and she emancipation as treachery. A good _Azgeda gona _would never had been taken by the mountain, to begin with; and if one had, she would have died fighting her way out, not be granted liberation by the dealings of the fraudulent commander. There was honor in death; only disgrace in freedom.

Her homecoming was met with abuse, punishment, and penance. Her atonement was earned through brutal force - the annihilation of the mountain, the slaying of 48 members of _Skaikru_, and consequently the massacre of 300 _Trikru gonakru_. Their deaths, all of them, were on her shoulders, her burden to bear. Owning to Nia's preaching that "war makes murderers of us all."

She thought of them often; the faceless, nameless individuals who perished because of her. She thought of them on Earth, she thought of them during her time in space, she thinks of them now. She thinks of them at night while lying next to a snoring Bellamy. She thinks of them while she eats her meals; while she goes about her day, while she breaks rocks in the mine. She tried reasoning with herself; saying her kill count was small in comparison to all lost in the events leading to _Praimfaya_. Her mind would never listen. Her mind would remember the _nontus _(fathers) and _nomons_ who were killed because of her. The girl Bellamy had loved before her; the girl he lost because of her. Would he return to her when they returned to Earth? Or is their love strong enough to hold them together?

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Chit?" A startled Echo replied, jumping at the unexpected voice. Her heart racing at the jolted interruption. It had been a long while since someone was able to catch her off-guard.

"My apologies," _Heda_ responded as she cautiously approached. "I had assumed that during your time on the ring, you had picked up some _Skaikru _lingo."

"Well, you know what they say about assuming."

"Ah, so you did." Gesturing towards the groups laboriously pursuing world solutions, "Saving Earth holds no interest for you? No desire to go home? To see _Azgeda_ again? Hmm, or perhaps it's uncertainty pertaining to your bond with _Belomi _that has you lurking in the darkness. From what I understand of your _Kwin_, I would be hard-pressed to think of her being very keen on her most loyal spymaster taking a sky invader as _houmon_. Sounds treasonous to me."

"No, I imagine you're right."

"As the case may be, perhaps it's for the best to terminate your relationship now, today. Before imminent circumstances muddle it further. My guard can fetch him if you wish." _Heda_ stood, moving to call her guard. "Or," stopping to pause "perchance, there's a course of action that would allow the two of you to remain together. If Nia won't embrace your relationship, perhaps you should swear your allegiance to someone who would. Someone who would wholeheartedly embrace _Skaikru_ assimilation into the _Kongeda_. Someone who had previously taken a _Skaikru niron_ and most likely will anew. Before you make a decision, allow me to provide you with your reason as I hadn't felt comfortable exhibiting it in front of the others."

_Heda_ carefully pulled another photograph from her overcoat. With trembling hands, Echo reached for the colorful piece of paper. Bringing the photograph into her vision, Echo was met by a wondrous site, her daughter, Shiloh. Lost since her time in the mountain. Shiloh with her light brown eyes and black hair, had her arms securely wrapped around Bellamy's neck; both smiling, a hint of laughter on their lively faces.

A single tear fell down her left cheek. "_Mochof_."

"Don't thank me. I'm not the commander that made this possible. Just the one passing on the message." Nodding towards the groups. "Now, stop sulking and go make yourself useful."

…..

"My vote is for taking the Ark's nuke and launching it straight at Mount Weather, blow it to smithereens. Problema número uno solved," Murphy voiced as he kicked back his chair, crossing his arms behind his head. Proud of his suggestion.

"The whole point of all this is to save lives, not take them," Clarke corrected from her seat on the other side of the table.

"Whatever. I don't even know why we're worrying about Mount Weather or A.L.I.E, to begin with. None of it matters if we can't stop _Praimfaya_. You remember the giant death wave that nearly destroyed Earth. Wiped out most of mankind, ring a bell? We should be focusing on it."

"Murphy's right. _Praimfaya_ should be our main objective. All others are inconsequential." Octavia injected, adding to the conversation for the first time.

Throwing his hand up, "thank you. So, how do we stop it?"

"We can't. It's impossible."

"Impossible? Who knew that the Great _Wanheda_ was so easily defeated?" the husky voice of the no-named commander sounded behind them; causing the former delinquents to pause their conversation as she made her way towards their table.

"It's not admitting defeat to accept the inevitable. _Praimfaya_ is insurmountable"

"Insurmountable, huh? Did _Leksa _ever tell you she was the runt of the novitiates?

"Uh, no," Clarke responded, unsure at the change in conversation. "She didn't like talking about them, about the conclave."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Ignoring Octavia's outburst, "no one thought that scrawny, little _Leksa kom Trikru _would ever amount to much. No one thought she could win the conclave, that she would win it. Not Titus, Not the commander before her. Not the other novitiates. Her entire adolescence she was told she was too small, too weak, too slow. A boy named Anok and Luna were the forerunners for the throne. Do you know how she won, why she won? She never give up, she never let them beat her down, keep her down. If she fell, she got right back up, taking hit after hit. _Leksa_ trained every day, for hours on end with _Onya_. Every day for four years. She ended up beating Anok in the final bout; by then, she was quicker, stronger, and smarter, she had become insurmountable. So, if runts can win conclaves, people can fall from the sky, an illegal second child can become her people's champion, and if a selfish cockroach can learn to care, isn't anything possible?"

With that, _Heda_ left them with their thoughts.

…..

It came down to the wire; seventeen hours, forty-six minutes, and fifty-four seconds.

The older commander sat quietly, attentively listening as Madi outlined her council's proposed resolutions to the issues that had plagued them during their first time on Earth. She didn't interject with questions when Madi presented their plans for taking the mountain. She didn't provide suggestions while discussing the prevention of _Praimfaya_. She didn't ask for clarification regarding who deserved another chance, whose life should be saved. She didn't ridicule or criticize. She didn't censure or denounce. She sat calmly taking it all in.

The group of survivors waited anxiously for the commander's reaction, her approval as Madi concluded their proposal.

"Okay," was all she said.

"Okay?" Questioned a confused Madi.

"_Sha_, okay. We shall commence preparation for your return."

Cheers erupted throughout the workshop. Friends were hugged. Lovers were kissed. All momentarily celebrating.

"The first step," the commander spoke, disrupting the jubilation, "is selecting the ten individuals who shall remember this past life."

"Remember?" Asked a baffled Abby.

"Sha, how do you plan on accomplishing your plans, if you don't remember making them?"

Shamed ripped through the groups. None had stopped to actually think about how this whole process would work. Deferring all their brainpower into solving world problems.

"How exactly would we do that? Remember, I mean."

River, with her commander's approval, stepped forward. "By using a Neural Cognizance Implant, a memory chip."

"Wait, a memory chip. As in the bitch in the red dress? Float that," spoke a heated Murphy.

"No, not at all," River reassured the group. "A.L.I.E was a sentient artificial intelligence, its chip was computer programing that reconstituted neurological pathways in the brain stem, effectively allowing A.L.I.E. to control a person's entire conscious being through virtual reality, the City of Light. The Neural Cognizance Implant is more attuned to the Flame. It's a cybernetic implant that directly interfaces with the individual's brain. No loss of control. You will remain the person you were prior to ingesting the chip, same personality; same you, just with more memories."

"How do you get our memories into the chip?"

"Using this," River stated as she pulled a metallic helmet out of her satchel, "a neurological scanner. It will scan your memories and upload them onto a chip. Unfortunately, I only have enough _tek_ to create ten chips. So, any volunteers?"

"Me," replied Madi.

"I'm sorry, Madi. The Flame and the implant are not compatible. The implant would wipe the Flame clean, and we would only be able to upload your childhood memories."

Madi nodded. Dishearten but accepting.

"What side effects are there?" The medical provider in Abby inquired.

"Mild headache and nausea lasting up to an hour after ingesting. Minor nosebleeds may also occur."

"Will either procedure hurt the baby?" Colonel Diyoza asked; hands compulsory rubbing at her protruding abdomen.

"No, the chip does not affect fetal development. Your baby is 100% safe, free of any adverse reactions," River responded rather loudly, projecting her voice for the whole workshop to hear.

"Alright, then. I volunteer."

"Me too."

"Yeah, sign me up."

"What the hell, me too."

Nine of the ten slots were filled in moments by Colonel Diyoza, Clarke, Abby, Raven, Indra, Bellamy, Echo, John, and Emori.

"And the tenth?" the commander asked. Sky blue eyes scanning the room, looking for another volunteer.

"Don't look at me. If I can help it, I don't want to remember any of this shit," vocalized Octavia, the notion of erasing her past sins was too good of a chance to pass up. Never again having Lincoln's death replay in her head over and over again was a dream come true; one selfish act she was willing to take. She earned it; she deserved it; they owned it to her.

"Yeah, me neither," agreed Miller.

"What about Kane? Could you do it on him? I know if he was here, he would want to help."

"A person does not have to be cognizant for the scanner to work. Are you willing to make that decision for him?"

"Yes. Bellamy's right, Marcus would want to help in any way that he could. If he was here, he would have been the first to volunteer."

"Okay, then. Let's get started."


	6. Marty McFly

"The Space and Time Teleportation Apparatus functions as a portal, a doorway in time. Once a specific date, time, and location are programmed into its system, it will open a slit in time for travel, a slit for someone to pass into that requested sequence of events, that exact moment. The process, however, is a one-way trip without a second device to travel back through. So…"

"Once I step into the machine, there's no going back," Abby responded to the dirty blonde.

"Correct. Not until I'm born and my mother and I recreate the device back home. Don't know if you want to wait around that long, might be a while," snickering to herself. "Now, time travel may trigger a vestibular disturbance, an imbalance of the inner ear. You may experience nausea, dizziness, and a mild headache. The symptoms should pass as quickly as they occurred. But as a medical professional, I'm sure you can handle it."

Chuckling, Abby replied, "thank you, River. A one-way ticket with motion sickness, I think I can manage that."

"_Sha, mochof, _River. If the good doctor is in agreement." Abby nodded to the commander that she was. "Good. You may start your systems check."

Nodding to Abby and bowing to _Heda_, River backed away; walking off to prep the time machine for Abby's departure.

"River's checks shall take a moment, I would advise you taking this time to finalize your plans and to say your goodbyes. I shall be with River if you need me."

"Of course, commander."

The no-named commander walked off towards the time machine; offering Abby privacy.

"Mom?"

Abby spun around at the sound of her daughter's voice. Clarke stood before her with a determined look on her face; most likely wanting to go over their plans again, to ensure everything goes smoothly.

"Stop worrying, Clarke. Everything will be okay. I have the ten chips, all properly labeled. I know what to do. Everything will be fine, I promise. We'll be back on Earth in no time."

"I know. That's not what I wanted to talk to you about; I just wanted to tell you that you're wrong."

"Wrong? About what?"

"About there being no good guys. They do exist, and today you're one of them. Today, you're our hero, today you're our savior."

Abby launched herself towards her daughter. Arms snaking around her body; pulling her close. Abby couldn't remember the last time she held Clarke so lovingly, so motherly. "I love you, baby, always and forever," she whispered into Clarke's hair, kissing the side of her head.

"I love you too, mom. I'm so proud of you. Don't worry, we'll see each other again."

"I know we will."

"Okay," Clarke said as she wiped away a few tears. "You better go say bye to everyone else while there's time."

Accommodating Clarke's suggestion, Abby received a tight hug with a whispered, "May we meet again," from Indra, a firm handshake from Bellamy and Echo, a "good luck" from John and Emori, a nod of approval from Octavia. All others provided thoughts of goodwill and pats on the back. All but Raven and Madi who hung back.

"Raven?" Abby inquired softy, half expecting Raven to blow her off, not that she didn't deserve anything less.

"You fix this, Mama G. You hear me? You fix this." Raven answered as she reached out to tightly hug the doctor.

"I will, I promise. I'll fix everything…I love you, Raven."

Letting go of the hug, "I love you too, Mama G." Raven patted her on the shoulder as she moved away, allowing Madi to say goodbye to her adopted grandmother.

"I have something for you," Madi spoke as she handed a cloth-covered small rectangle object to Abby. "It's a gift for Clarke. Will you make sure she gets it when the Ark comes down?"

"Of course," Abby responded as she tucked the object into her inner coat pocket.

"Good luck, Abby. Take care of her for me, she needs it. She needs someone else to be the strong one for a while."

"Thank you, Madi. And I will, promise." With a squeeze of her shoulder, Abby walked off towards the time machine, towards a tinkering River.

"Ready, doc?" Asked River as Abby approached her.

"Let me ask you a question first."

"Of course. What's on your mind?"

"How far back can this thing send me?"

"The Space and Time Teleportation Apparatus has a limited backward travel of 150 years. It's a design flaw that I haven't been able to figure out. Best guess is the original designer feared going back further than that would contaminate too many historical events, potentially wreaking havoc on the future."

"A 150 years would take me to…"

"July 28, 2131. Roughly nineteen years before _Praimfaya_."

"Take me there."

"Um, are you sure. That's a long time to relive?"

"Positive. Two years isn't enough time to fix everything that needs fixing."

"Okay, you're the traveler, doc." River set about changing the programming codes in the time machine's system.

"How soon to activation?" Asked the commander, coming up behind the pair.

"Nearly there, _Heda._ I will just need a moment to brief Abby on what will occur once the younger version of herself takes the chip." The commander nodded, approving River's request. "Your presence in that timeline will cause a temporal paradox, a contradiction if you will, in the chronological order of events. Once you locate your younger self and get her to ingest the memory chip, you will close a casual time loop, which occurs when a future event, now, is the cause of a past event, younger you accepting to chip, which in turn is the cause of the future event, now, makes sense?"

"Surprisingly, yes."

"Good. When younger you takes the chip, a new trajectory for the future will start, diverting itself from the original timeline which is now. If your plans and actions go accordingly, then this future will be erased. If it's erased, then so shall this current version of yourself, as you will no longer exist. You will simply fade away."

"Just like Marty McFly started to do in _Back to the Future."_

Chuckling, "yeah, just like that. Unfortunately, without an awesome guitar solo. Sorry ...Ready?"

"As I will ever be," Abby said as she started to enter the machine.

She stopped as the commander handed her a small object. "A video to play for the ones who won't remember, an explanation, if you will."

With a deep breathe in through her nose and out through her mouth, Abby stepped into the machine, bracing herself for the worse.

"Good luck," River offered with a smile as she hit the activation button.

"I do believe our work here is done; time for us to go home," _Alexandria kom Skaikru_ said to her cousin as they watched their grandmother disappear from the time machine.

…..

The cramped area inside the time machine started to pulse in and out as the view of the workshop began to flicker. The faces of her fellow survivors vanished before her eyes; their voices evaporating into thin air. Her vision blurred as the space around her turned pitch black. She put her arms out in front of her, bracing herself as her vision tunneled in.

A wave of dizzy lightheadedness crushed over her as lights flashed off in the distance. POP! POP! POP! More lights burst before her. She limps felt heavy as if she was carrying a boulder that was holding her down, holding her in place.

A humming noise assaulted her ears, resembling the soft hum of the Ark that she heard for most of her life. Then nothing, not a sound, not even her own breathing. Then humming. Then nothing. Then humming and sounds of voices. They didn't sound at all like the voices of the ones she left behind in the workshop. No, these voices had a sophisticated dialect, a cultivated tongue.

Suddenly, the blackness began to fade. Her stomach rolled as the world around her continued pulsating in and out. Faster, faster, faster. She felt as if she was being pushed from one world to the next. Pitching forward again as her vision began to clear, as the world around her grew brighter. She had just enough time to brace herself as she landed with a hard thud.

A second wave of nausea hit Abby as she tried to stand, forcing her back down. Sinking to her battered knees, Abby took in her surroundings. Gray metal plated her whereabouts from ceiling to floor. Dim artificial lighting invaded her vision. Recycled air pushed in and out of her lungs.

It worked! River's time machine had actually worked. She was back on the Ark.

Glancing around Abby noticed a directory bolted to the wall. Pushing herself off the floor, she stumbled to it, legs weaker than a newborn calf. Peering at the sign, Abby realized she was on the Government and Science Station, the Go-Sci Ring.

Good, Abby thought to herself. The Ark's Medical Ward was located in the Go-Sci Ring. Her younger version was most likely there working. All she had to do was find her.

Before she could head that way, she heard voices coming towards her.

"Serg, did you hear that? Sounded like something heavy hit the floor hard."

"Bit eager, are we, cadet? I'm sure it's nothing..…Alright, if it will make you happy, we'll go take a look."

Abby froze as two Ark Guards rounded the corridor, coming into her vision.

Spotting her, the young cadet called out, "excuse, ma'am. Are you alright? Do you need any assistance?"

"No, no," Abby replied, slowly backing away with her hand held up, indicating that she was fine. "No issues here, everything's fine. I'm fine, I'm just late for my shift. Was rushing and I slipped coming around the corner. I'm fine. Just late for work is all," Abby responded hastily, turning to head in the opposite direction.

Taking in Abby's feeble, malnourished frame and her threadbare, dirty garments, the cadet knew deep in his gut that something was amiss. "Ma'am, may I see your ID?"

"There's no need for that. As I said, I'm running late for work. Please excuse me," Abby threw a look over her shoulder as she took off down the corridor. Her weakened legs propelling her forward as she heard the cadet's command to stop.

Abby ran. She ran as fast and as far as her legs would allow her to go. Turning left then a right. Across the bridge. Passed the Command and Operations section. A right, then hard left, followed quickly by another left. All the while, hearing the guards ordering her to stop; hearing them gaining on to her.

Taking a final turn, Abby heaved herself into the Medical Ward. Hastily locking the door as she rapidly sucked air into her aching lungs. Wonderful start, Abby sarcastically thought to herself.

"Can I help you?" A voice emitted from across the room, interrupting Abby's thoughts.

Looking up, Abby spotted her target, the younger version of herself. She quickly advanced onto the bewildered younger Abby. Pulling the pouch of memory chips out of her pocket as she did.

"You need to ge….." the younger Abby started to order; choked off as the older Abby shoved the memory chip into her mouth. The pouch of chips falling, scattering across the room as Abby clamped her hand over the younger Abby's nose and mouth, cutting her oxygen off, forcing her to swallow the chip; all while dodging swinging fists and bucking knees.

Younger Abby's eyes rolled to the back of her skull as she slumped to the ground. Older Abby weakly guiding her, barely keeping her from falling.

BANG. BANG. BANG. "THIS IS THE ARK GUARD. OPEN THE DOOR! NOW."

Sonofabitch, Abby thought. There's wasn't much time left. The Guard could override the locking mechanism; they could be in here in seconds. There wasn't any time to spare.

Slapping the young doctor across the face, "wake up. I need you to wake up."

"Wh-what? What happened? Who are you?"

A tingling sensation roared through Abby's body. "Listen, I don't have much time here." Pulling Madi's gift and the commander's video from her pockets. "Here," shoving the two packets towards younger Abby. "This one is from the commander. It's a video. Play it for the ones who don't remember. It will explain everything. And this one is for Clarke. Make sure she takes it to the ground with her."

Pain pounded in her limbs as her fingertips dissolved into thin air. "Yes, it worked! Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

"Wait? What should I do?"

"Find Marcus," Abby answered as she completely faded away, dissolving into nothingness.

Memory after memory seized through Abby's brain; flooding her with emotions. She saw Clarke growing up, Jake being executed, the Ark crashing to the Earth, Marcus taking the Coalition brand in Polis, sealing of the bunker door, waking up from cryosleep. Her skull felt as if it was crushing into itself as neurons rapidly fired; frantically, storing away her new-old memories.

The door to the Medical Station was forced open as Abby stood up, wiping blood away from her nose with the backside of her hand.

"Which way did she go?" demanded the Guard, huffing in enervation.

"Which way did who go?"

"The woman who came in here, I saw her come in here. Which way did she go?"

"There's no one here but me and my patients."

"Why was the door locked?"

"For privacy. I was conducting an exam on a patient. Take a look around if you don't believe or get out; I have patients to see. Patients who you are disturbing."

The Guard walked around. Noticing nothing out of the ordinary. He walked out. "Sorry to disturb you, doctor."

As soon as the door closed behind him, Abby climbed atop an empty bed, pulling a small machine with her as she went. Once she was flat on the bed, Abby rolled her shirt up, squeezing a large amount of gel from the machine onto her lower abdomen. Rubbing the head of the machine's wand across her body, Abby intently watched the screen of the machine, looking for a little flicker, a small movement. Air caught in her throat as baby Clark's little image appeared on the screen, twisting and turning, healthy heart beating away.

"You're okay. You're okay," Abby tearfully whispered to her daughter. "You're okay."

Wiping the gel off her stomach, Abby climbed off the bed. Pocketing the pouch of chips, the commander's video, and Clarke's gift, Abby left the Medical Station, heading towards Marcus's living quarters in Alpha Station.

Nervously, she knocked at his door, unsure of what was waiting for her on the other side.

The door opened; stealing all the air from her lungs as she took in the view before her. Marcus. Her Marcus. Young, alive, here with her. A tear trickled down her right cheek.

"Doctor Griffin, is there something I can help you with?" he asked.

God, his voice. She hadn't heard his voice in months. She yearned for his voice, his smell, his touch. She yearned for him; her love.

Without thinking, Abby launched herself into his arms; missing him for so long. Not caring that her actions startled him. Only caring that he was here, with her, with his arms around her.

"Abby?" Confusion laced his voice.

"Marcus," pulling back to stare into his face. "I know you barely know me, but I need you to do something for me."

"What's that?"

Pulling his chip from her pocket, she held it up to him. "I need you to swallow this."

"Swallow it? Have you gone mad? Why would I do that?"

"Please, please Marcus. I'll explain everything. Just please take it. It won't hurt you, I swear. Take it, please."

Marcus stared at her; debating whether ingesting a mysterious silicon pill from a crazy woman was a good idea. Conceding that if might at least get her to leave his doorstep, he held out his hand. Bottoms up, he thought as he brought the large blue pill to his mouth.

Instantly, pain burst through his brain. He dropped to his knees as foreign events flashes before his eyes. Names, faces, and places he had never seen or heard before became recognizable. Years of memories and sensations zapped alive in his mind.

"Shh, it will be okay. It will pass soon, I promise," Abby reassured him, smoothly her hands over his trembling back and shoulders.

"Abby? What is this? Where are we?" he cried out; burying his face against his lover's abdomen as the pulsing in his head weaned to a stop. Confusion pouring off him in waves.

"I'll explain everything later. For now, kiss me," Abby said as she guided his face to hers, smashing her lips together, letting out a low moan into the kiss. "Oh, Marcus, I've missed you."

On clumsy legs, he stood; pulling her up along him. Quick, uncoordinated steps propelled them into his bed; never taking his lips from hers as they fell.

With the ease of years of practice, they began stripping each other from their clothes. Boots and shirts were carelessly flung around the room. Abby groaned as Marcus slipped his hand beneath her undershirt, squeezing her breasts, teasing her nipples. Hands slide down Abby's body, squeezing, scratching, touching every inch of her. He spread kisses down her neck, smiling as Abby groaned at his touch. Trailing his hand down her abdomen, Marcus reeled back as he peeled Abby's undershirt from her. "Are you…?" Unable to finish his questioning, gesturing towards her abdomen.

"Pregnant? Yes. Six months along with Clarke."

"Clarke? What? How is that possible?"

"Shut up, Marcus," Abby said as she pulled him to her; guiding his head back to her neck. As his lips touched her skin, Abby threw her head to the side, giving him more access; more skin to devour. Sighing as the soft, wet kisses flowed across her neck and chest. Closing her eyes, she reveled in the moment; she had missed him dearly, she missed this connection, his love for her, his body on hers.

Marcus ran his fingertips lightly over Abby's bare shoulder as he left a trail of soft kisses from her earlobe down her neck. Abby couldn't help herself. As she felt his lips brushed against her body, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to be carried away; away from years of bad decisions, from bloody hands and drug addictions.

Marcus left kisses and small bites across her chest, working his way down until he reached her breasts. Circling her right nipple with his tongue, Marcus played with the left, rolling the nipple between his fingers, twisting it slightly. He smiled against her skin as he felt Abby's hands tangled into his hair, holding him to her breast.

Abby felt Marcus's nails scratching against her lower belly and her pussy throbbed; needing his touch, needing his cock inside her. Marcus popped the button to her green medical pants open, pulling the zipper down as he slid his hand over her soaked panties, pressing the heel of his hand lightly against her sex, grinding against it. Abby let out a low, throaty moan as she felt Marcus enter her panties, fingers exploring her dripping sex. Touching her clit gently, making slow movements over the swollen bud, Abby cried out. Sliding her pants and panties off her, Marcus took a few moments to admire the beautiful body before him.

"God, you're stunning."

With the last stitch of clothing gone, Marcus settled between her legs, propping Abby's left leg over his shoulder. Spreading kisses along her inner thighs until he reached her sex, he slid his tongue over her opening, licking and sucking at her clit as he thrusted two fingers into her tight cunt; setting a maddening speed, pounding into her.

Abby cried out at the feeling of her cunt being stretched, moaning as Marcus's tongue circled her clit. Abby's moans filled the room as Marcus took her to the edge, Abby's thighs jerking against his head, losing control, juices coating his face. Stars burst before her eyes as her orgasm washed over her.

Abby laid there on the bed weakly, her body having lost all its strength, as Marcus pulled away from her, removing his pants and undergarments in one swift, steady movement. The next moment, Abby felt Marcus repositioning himself between her legs, his aching cock brushing against her opening, nudging at her; Abby's rolled her hips involuntarily, begging him to fill her, to complete her, to fuck her. He obliged her silence demand as he began to fill her slowly, moaning as he felt her walls tighten around his cock. He started a slow pace, teasing Abby with every lazy movement.

Marcus felt Abby wrap her legs around his waist, bringing them closer, giving him better access to her dripping sex, begging him to fuck her. They moaned together as Marcus quicken the pace of his thrusts; slamming himself forward, into her, over and over. Abby rolled his hips, meeting his thrusts, moaning at the feeling of his hard cock filling her completely.

It wasn't long until Marcus felt Abby's cunt tighten around his pounding cock, indicating that she was about to cum for the second time. When it happened, Abby arched her back off the bed, threw her head back against the pillows, and screamed her release towards the ceiling.

Marcus quicked his pace as her cunt clenched around him, squeezing him almost painfully. With a final hard thrust, Marcus threw his head back as he spilled his seed into her with a yell, emptying himself, filling her cunt with his cum.

With a groan, he collapsed on top of her; head buried into her chest. "I love you, Abby," he whispered against her skin.

"I love you too, Marcus. Always and forever," she responded as she ran her fingers through his hair.


	7. Not Everyone Gets A Second Chance

I want to send a big shout out to my Beta, Lexi-Grey. She's done an amazing job of fixing my crap writing, making it readable for you all. She also inspired me to write almost four chapters in three weeks; before her, I hadn't written anything in weeks. So, thank you Lexi-Grey, I truly appreciate your hard work.

...

August 15, 2131 – The Ark

Abby and Marcus spent two more hours in bed that evening; making love for a second time and discussing the events that led to Abby traveling through space and time. Marcus vigorously agreed to the council's proposed solutions, while adding his own astute suggestions. He supported Abby's decision to return earlier than planned, concurring with the conviction that the Ark's dogma and romanticization of Earth merged with their astringent living conditions exacerbated the conflicts on Earth. All which had to be addressed before entertaining the notion of returning; together, the lovers constructed a rectifiable timetable to eliminate any threats to their fight for peace.

Reluctantly, Abby forced herself from his bed, missing the feeling of his arms around her as she snuck back into the Medical Ward. Unfortunately, her nearly three-hour absence hadn't gone unnoticed. The Chief Medical Officer, Dr. Susan Woodley, ripped into her as soon as she stepped through the Ward's door, chastising her for leaving her patients unattended. What if someone had needed life-saving interventions while she was gone and she wasn't there to save them; that person's death would have been on her, her death to atone for, her death to carry for the rest of her days. Such foolish behavior is what gets people floated around here, the Chief Medical Officer had warned her.

Abby apologized immensely, reassuring the doctor that she would never be so careless again. Fibbing her way through a reprimand, Abby expressed concerns over her own health; noting the onset of a nosebleed compounded with a throbbing headache which forced her home as the lights and the sounds in the Ward were debilitating.

Alarmed by Abby's symptoms, Dr. Woodley completed a full workup on the young, pregnant doctor. Although resources were limited and all crime was punishable by death, a new life was always cherished on the Ark. A new life meant a new generation, and each new generation held the promise of being one step closer to returning to Earth, one step closer to getting to go home. One step closer to being free of the Ark's authoritarian ironclad rule.

Looking over Abby's medical chart, "your vitals and labs all look normal, nothing appears out of the ordinary. No signs of fetal distress, baby's doing great. Your symptoms are most likely a byproduct of stress. It's a lot working here, seeing what we see every day, knowing we can't help everyone, watching people we know we can save die because we have to conserve resources for the next patient, combined with growing a new life; it's overwhelmingly exhausting. If you're not careful, it will wear you down. Abby, you need to take better care of yourself. If not for yourself, then at least for your little one. Whatever your body is going through, so is hers. And she's our future."

"Of course, Dr. Woodley. I knew I was tired, just didn't realize it had gotten so bad," Abby answered woefully, covering her exhilaration at the clean bill of health, that Clarke didn't suffer due to her impulsive decision making like she had done so many times before.

Patting Abby on the knee, "Why don't you return home, get some rest. I'll cover the rest of your shift."

Home. It had been years since Abby had thought of the Ark as home; home had been the bunker under Polis with Marcus, Indra, Gaia, and Octavia. Home had been the Halcyon Mine and the Commander's Tower. Home had been the village of Arcadia. The Ark hadn't felt like home since Jake's execution and Clarke's imprisonment. It had been her prison cell, her personal hell, but not her home. Just empty quarters with sorrowful memories and paralyzing silence.

"You're home early. Everything okay?" Jake's voice pierced through her egocentric thoughts, having sounded for the bedroom as she enters their living quarters.

"Jake?" The sound of his voice caused a sea of repressed emotions to course through her veins, emotions she had locked away eight years ago. Her body began to shake; overtaken by grief and happiness, by love and hatred, by devotion and despair. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, who else would it be? Whoa, you alright? You're as white as a ghost," he said as he came out of their bedroom, concern written across his charming face.

"I-I'm okay," she stammered. "Dr. Woodley sent me home, not feeling well."

"Oh, no. Is it the baby? Is she okay?" he frantically asked as he circled her lower abdomen with his large hands, gently cradling it, concern for their unborn child evident.

"She's okay. Everything's okay. Dr. Woodley thinks I'm stressed. Suggested bed rest for the remainder of the day."

"Oh, okay. Well, why don't you go lie down? I'll run down to the dining facility and get our dinner." He kissed her on the forehead as he helped her into their bed. The kind, gentle soul that he was, took off her boots and tucked her into bed.

"I'll be right back." He switched off the light, plummeting the room into darkness.

Guilt raged through her soul as she laid in her marital bed. Her sweet, loving, kindhearted Jake. The goofy classmate she fell in love with at sixteen. The brilliant engineer she married at twenty. The co-parent who raised an extraordinary daughter. The man she betrayed; the man who was executed because of her, the man she locked away in her heart so long ago.

She had been given a second chance with him. A second chance to love him, to save him. To be his wife again. And, what was the first thing she did with her second chance? She ran straight to Marcus and slept with him, twice.

This was also her second chance with him. Marcus, who was her friend, her sympathizer, her co-leader. He had walked through hell for her, stole from _Wonkru_ for her, went to the pit for her, endured a senseless beating defending her.

Her heart had once belonged to Jake, but her soul will forever be Marcus's. For he was the one who saved it. He had kept her afloat, serving as a life preserver, while the waves of self-loathing crushed over her, forcing her head below the water, drowning her in the numbness of narcotics.

Jake or Marcus? How could she choose between her heart and her soul? Between her spouse and her savior; her amor and her anchor? Perhaps, this was her penance, her punishment for past wrongdoings. To be torn asunder by her dueling halves; for her spirit to never have rest, to never know peace.

As the storm of indecision dwindled, a cloud of shame and remorse took its place. Her mission was to aid in securing the future of mankind, not brood about her love life; four hours in and she was already failing. There would be time later to fret about her heart and soul; for now, all her energy had to go to rewriting history and saving Earth. The men in her life would just have to take a back seat for the time being; she had a mission to complete.

Luckily for her, the first opportunity to correct history and preserve their future presented itself to her three weeks later during her morning huddle with her mentor and educator, Dr. Isaac Hanover.

"Alright, what do we have on the schedule for today, hmm." Dr. Hanover thought to himself out loud as he scrolled through that day's patient load. "Ahh, there it is. Let's see. Allison Collins is coming in for her twenty-eight week OB check, Michael Willscroft is getting his cast removed, little Bryan Bishop is two weeks old today, his parents will be bringing him in for a weight check, and Diana Sydney is coming in for an emergency root canal at 0900. I'll preside over the surgery if you'll handle the three appointments. Sound good?"

"Actually, I haven't done a root canal in a while. Perhaps, it best to brush up on my skills while I have the chance."

"Okay. If you insist," Dr. Hanover said, elated by the novice doctor's initiative. Young Abby showed such great potential; if he wasn't careful, he would be working for her someday, he jokingly thought to himself.

"I do."

"Good. It's settled then."

Abby busied herself prepping the operating room, waiting for Diana's arrival.

"Hypodermic needle, IV tubing, and sodium chloride? Check," Abby said to herself as she went over the root canal checklist; inspecting each item for contamination and potency.

"Syringe? Intravenous Midazolam for sedation? Check."

"Drill? Sealer paste? Gutta-percha? Metal crown? Gauze? Check."

"Right this way," Abby overheard as she laid the last item down on the sterile field. Seconds later, following closely behind the medical assistant, Diana Sydney rounded the corner into the dental surgical room.

"Dr. Griffin," Diana said as she stuck out her hand, offering a politician phony smile. "Thank you so much for squeezing me in. I truly appreciate it. Poor Chancellor Hummel has the council at a stand-still until this little tooth problem is resolved."

"Of course, Councilwoman. It's always a pleasure to assist a member of the council. And congratulations on your win; it's nice to see a representative of the working class achieve such a feat. Your family must be very proud of you."

Tight-lipped, Diana responded, "thank you. No family, I'm afraid. There's been no time, all of it goes to serving the people of the Ark."

"Well, we are truly blessed to have you." Gesturing to the surgical chair, "ready?"

After settling into the seat and signing the consent document, Abby started the procedure. Wrapping a tourniquet around Diana's upper arm and disinfecting the skin above her antecubital space, Abby proficiently inserted the hypodermic needle into Diana's vein, stabilizing her limb with gentle pressure. Connecting the IV tubing to the needle's catheter hub, Abby watched as the sodium chloride and Midazolam mixture slowly flowed into Diana's vein.

"This will put you to sleep; you should start to feel your eyes get droopy momentarily."

Abby patiently watched as Diana's eyes flutter, finally closing moments later. Once Abby was confident that her patient was fully sedated, the doctor seized the empty syringe from the surgical field. Pulling back the plunger, the syringe drew in several milliliters of air, creating a large bubble within its barrel. Remorseless, Abby attached the air-filled syringe to Diana's IV; pushing its contents in without conviction.

"I'm sorry, Diana; but when the commander granted us the opportunity to amend the past, I knew I couldn't permit you to live and screw it up for us again. Not everyone is getting a second chance, not while I'm in charge, not while I have a say," Abby whispered to Diana's sedated form.

Abby stood calmly by the surgical chair as the large bubble of air slowly squeezed its way through her patient's circulatory system, gradually making its way to her heart with each beat. An alarm sounded as Diana's body began to jerk; the bubble blocking the flow of blood, causing her heart to seize and her lungs to suffocate. Abby quickly quieted the alarm as Diana's vitals crashed; watching as the murderer of 1507 individuals agonizingly perished for her sins.

30 seconds. 60 seconds. 180 seconds. 300 seconds. 600 seconds.

Switching the vital machine alarm back go, Abby began to yell for help as she initiated CPR compressions while the alarm blared a warning of all to hear.

"CODE BLUE! CODE BLUE!"

Hastily responding to the emergency, Dr. Hanover rushed to Abby's side. "What happened?"

"She started convulsing after I pushed the Midazolam. She's having an anaphylactic reaction," Abby gasped between compressions.

Round after round of chest compressions, the two doctors laboriously fought to revive their patient. But to no avail, the two doctors couldn't save the councilwoman.

"Time of death – 0926." Dr. Hanover grievously spoke as he wiped pouring sweat from his forehead. "I'll go inform the Chancellor. Prepare the body for inhumation."

Triumphantly, Abby watched Dr. Hanover leave the surgical room before pulling out the drill.

"Sorry, Diana; but you're not going to need this anymore."

...

"With a heavy heart and great sorrow, it saddens me to announce the untimely death of our beloved Councilwoman Diana Sydney, who died of complications following a medical procedure early this morning. A memorial service to celebrate her life will be held tomorrow evening at 1800. Councilwoman Sydney was a servant of the Ark above all else; always striving for our people. Her unfortunately passing has left an open seat at the council table. I know I speak for her when I say she wouldn't want our bereavement to derail governmental proceedings. With that being said, an election for her council seat will be held tomorrow following her memorial service. All wanting to run for the position have an hour to announce their candidacy and today and tomorrow to campaign. That is all," broadcasted Chancellor Hummel to the Ark's populace.

Six hours had passed since Abby had murdered Diana, six hours since she had broken the Hippocratic Oath by taking a life. The life of a woman who selfishly ended the lives of over half the Ark's population all in the attempt to parsimoniously save her own skin. Abby didn't feel bad about it at all, not a bit. Diana had earned her abhorrent end in the past and Abby refused to allow her to live, to slaughter innocents again.

Abby didn't feel awful at all; she felt ecstatic. Step One had successfully been completed; they were one step closer to going home.

Abby was elated on the inside. On the outside, she displayed a mourning doctor who had lost a patient; a doctor who failed at her profession.

"Oh Abby, honey. I'm so sorry." Abby's best friend, Callie Cartwig said as she drew Abby into a tight hug. "I just heard. Poor Diana, absolutely terrible what happened to her." Rubbing her hands up and down Abby's back. "How are you holding up?"

"I didn't know she was allergic; it wasn't in her chart. I tried to save her. I did everything I could; it just wasn't enough," Abby cried out, fictitiously breaking down in her friend's embrace. "She's gone because of me. I killed her."

"Shh, no that's not true. I know you did your very best; you're a good doctor. It was just her time to go, her final journey to the ground. She's at peace now. She's finally home."

"You're right, you're always so wise," wiping tears from her face. "Thank you. Are you going to the memorial service tomorrow?"

"I am. I really didn't know Diana that well, but I feel it's our obligation as a community to support the ones mourning her. Plus, I'm interested in the election. Marcus Kane is running. Be very interesting if a guardsman won, don't you think? Might be the change that we need around here."

"Marcus Kane. What a curious choice."

...

"In peace, may you leave the shore. In love, may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels until our final journey to the ground. May we meet again."

"Thank you, Vera Kane, for leading us in the Traveler's Passage. And, thank you, everyone, for attending; that concludes the memorial service for Councilwoman Diana Sydney. Election results will be announced after a short recess."

Grieving mourners mingled with anxious voters, sharing tales of the late councilwoman and deliberating the victor of the election.

"Dr. Griffin," Abby's heart jumped into her throat as she heard Marcus come up behind her, yearning for her love ripping through her body and soul. "Please, allow me to offer my condolences. To lose a patient in such a way is absolutely terrible. I can't fathom the pain you must be suffering through right now."

"Thank you, Marcus, that is very kind of you to say. May I introduce you to my husband …"

"Jake, the engineer, correct?" Marcus said, offering his hand to Jake.

"That's right. And, this is my best friend, Callie Cartwig."

"Nice to meet you, both of you. I hope you two are taking good care of our doctor."

"Of course, we are. No need to worry about that, right babe?" A flash of jealous roamed across Marcus's face as Jake's arm wrapped securely around Abby's waist, pulling her small form into his. "How do you know each other?"

"Occupational hazard on my part. Abby patched me up after I got into an altercation with Ewald Lukacevic a few months back. I have been in her debt ever since."

"Well, that's our Abby. Best doctor on the whole Ark; won't be long before she's Chief Medical Officer."

"I absolutely believe that," Marcus said with a knowing smile directed towards his lover. "If you will excuse me, the winner shall be announced soon."

"Of course. And good luck."

"Thank you, Abby," he offered as he left the trio to join the other candidates at the front of the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Chancellor Hummel's booming voice pierced through the noisy crowd. "It is with great pleasure that I announce that the newest member of the Ark's council is…."


	8. The Lottery

December 26, 2131 – The Ark

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is a dark day in the Ark's history. The community climate assessment findings are in, and it's not good, not good at all. Eighty-seven percent of the Ark's population reported having depressive thoughts on a weekly basis while fifty-two percent admitted to having recurring thoughts of self-harm. Morale is the lowest it's been in three decades and suicide rates are rising. Just yesterday, Mary Bogdanovic found her husband, George, hanging in their quarters; she had just been released from the Medical Ward. She had given birth to their son, Mike, three days ago. In the note that he left her, he told her he was taking his final journey home as he had done his duty to the Ark and mankind by producing the next generation; he was free to be at peace. He's the four victim this month. I'm at a lost. We are at an impasse; if we continue down this contemptible path that we are on, I fear mankind won't last another fifty years, let alone a hundred and nineteen. Tell me how do we fix this? How do we save our people?" The Chancellor looked around the room, searching, hoping, praying for a resolution to the Ark's vestigial plight. Not a suggestion was offered, the table remained silent, defeated by their shortcomings. "Come on, someone must have an idea. Councilman Kane, you're young, in touch with the people. What do they want?"

"Hope, sir."

"Hope? If I could bottle it up, I would give it to them, all of it to all of them. It's just not possible. I wish it was," Chancellor Hummel said as he slumped down into his chair, beaten down by desperation; years of heartache and sorrow craving deep grooves into his ashen face.

"The people want to feel valued; that their daily contributions are vital to the homeostasis of the Ark's lifeblood. People need to know that they matter. That life here isn't a way station, a transitional age from one generation of grounders to the next. They want to believe that our existence is more than keeping this old bird floating and birthing our replacements to do the same. That history will remember us of our sacrifices."

"How do we accomplish that?"

"In the old world, the grounders held an annual celebration to pay tribute to their laborers. We could hold a similar observance," offered Councilwoman Catlin Pirocchi.

"A party would raise everyone's spirits for a week, maybe two," Marcus refuted. "What we require is something more abiding, something tangible. An entity that can be viewed daily; serve as a reminder of our strength and determination to survive."

"Then, what do you suggest?" Asked the chafed councilwoman; bitter at being shot down by the greenhorn politician.

"A baby."

"Forgive me, Councilman Kane, but how would a child bring people hope? Babies are born on the Ark all the time," asked the bewildered chancellor.

"Not a second baby. Not someone's little brother or sister. A second child would be a symbol that we aren't just surviving, but that we're living. That the Ark is strong and thriving. That we can support another life."

"That's all well and good in theory, Councilman Kane. Unfortunately, that's all it is, a theory. The Ark's resources are far too limited to allow for a second child."

"Chancellor, if you will permit me, I have experts who disagree with the narrative." At the Chancellor's nod of approval, Marcus ushered three individuals into the council hall. "Sir, this is Dr. Abigail Griffin, farmer Hannah Green, and engineer Jacapo Sinclair. The three of them have conceived a working hypothesis that if implemented would increase food production by thirty-two percent and oxygen production by forty-five percent."

"Well, color me curious. Do explain."

"Algae farming, sir," answered Hannah. "More specifically, spirulina farming."

"Spirulina?"

"It's a single-celled, spiral-shaped blue-green microalgae."

"And that's safe to consume?"

"Extremely," answered Abby. "In the old world, the grounders thought of it as a superfood due to its excellent nutritional content and health benefits. One tablespoon of dried spirulina contains four grams of protein, two milligrams of iron, ninety-five milligrams of potassium, eight milligrams of calcium, and seventy-three milligrams of sodium. It also contains Vitamins A, B1, B2, B3, B6, B12, C, K, Omega-6, and Omega-3 fatty acids. It also improves digestion health, manages diabetic symptoms, and lower cholesterol and blood pressure, all while boosting metabolism."

"My God, why aren't we doing this already?" Unadulterated shock jolted through the chancellor at the concept of a new food source; elated by the notion that his people may never have to go to bed with an empty stomach ever again.

"We were, or at least our grandparents were. According to the archives, the algae farm was shut down during the drought of 2087 to conserve water. As to why it wasn't restarted after the drought, no clue. Best guess is it was stored away and forgotten about. Councilman Kane and I found it shoved in the back of Storage Locker 4-C, here on the Go-Sci Ring," answered Jacapo.

"Is it in working order now? Are we able to farm it?"

"Yes, sir. A few minor repairs and a weeklong sacrifice and we got it up and running."

At the confused look on the Chancellor's face, Jacapo clarified. "The four of us along with our spouses pooled our daily allotted half a gallon for cleansing for six days. It was a funky sacrifice, but well worth it."

"Luckily for us, our forefathers weren't staunch at sanitation as there was an old culture of algae still in the tank; we were able to start our batch from it. With our combined water, we were able to grow twenty-one gallons of spirulina in three weeks. The tank holds four hundred gallons; if seven hundred and sixty people offered their allowance for one day, we could fill the tank. With four hundred gallons of spirulina cultivation every three weeks, we could replace one meal a day for the entire Ark for the same amount of time," Hannah interjected.

"It's not the most delicious meals, but it's jam-packed with all of the essential amino acids and nutrients," Abby educated as she walked around the table, offering an algae bar to the council.

At the disgusted look on the faces of the council members as they nibbled at the bars, "yeah, it's an acquired taste; a robust, full-bodied pond scum aroma," quipped Jacapo, crossing his arms merrily against his chest. "But you'll get used to it. We all did. Beats starving any day."

"Tell me, Councilman Kane," the chancellor said as he sat his bar down onto the table in front of him, wiping kelly crumbs off his fingers. "What are the guidelines for your proposal?"

...

"A life concentrated down to survival is a life brimming with purpose and consequences. Everything you do, we do, matters, and every choice made is significant. We as a whole, as a community matter. Each and every one of us matter. From the freshly born baby in the Medical Ward to the highest-ranking officer in the council hall, we matter. Each of us is critical to the continuation of mankind; never think anything less. We are the lifeblood, the heart, and soul, the backbone of the Ark. We are the human race!" Chancellor's Hummel poised voice boomed throughout the Ark; penetrating every room, echoing into every ear. "We are surviving. We are living and flourishing. We aren't just a transitional generation; living and breathing to keep the Ark going. No, we're humanity. We're Agro Station. We're Alpha Station. We're Arrow and Factory. We're Hydra, Mecha, and Tesla. We are the Ark. And the Ark is thriving!"

The chancellor paused as cheers erupted throughout the Ark. "Recent advantageous advancements have prompted me to issue a change in our ways; to permit an occasion never seen during our seventy-seven year history – the birth of a second child. This child is the harbinger of our determination and will to fight and overcome any obstacles thrown our way. The proof that we, as a people are strong and thriving; that we have the capability and means to sustain another new life."

A flabbergasted quietness bleeds through the Ark; the people's minds questioning if their ears had heard correctly. "A lottery will be held to randomly select one woman to carry the Ark's first-ever brother or sister. Per medical advisement, only women under the age of thirty-five and whose first child is over the age of eighteen months will be allowed to participate. All women wishing to partake in the lottery have until the end of the week to submit their names. Best wishes to you all."

...

The following four days were a blur of excited energy; the entire Ark buzzing about the recent news. Nearly every mother who fit the criteria of the lottery submitted their names; all hoping and wishing for their name to be called. A second child was truly a blessing. He or she would be held in high esteem; a symbol of hope and prosperity for the community- a beacon of mankind's survival. There would be no greater honor or privilege than to be that child's mother.

"It's a shame that Clarke isn't older so you could participate in the lottery. A second baby Griffin would be so adorable," Callie squealed to Abby as they stood with Jake amid the general assembly awaiting the lottery result.

"No, thank you. One baby Griffin is enough for us. We're barely sleeping as is; right, Jake?" He enthusiastically nodded, his tiresome head emphasizing it with an exhausting yawn. "Forget about us, when are you going to find a man and settle down?"

"Never gonna happen," Callie said as she linked arms with Abby. "You married the last good man on the entire Ark. The rest of us single ladies are forever doomed with second best, and I rather not settle. Although, Councilman Kane is particularly easy on the eyes," Callie dreamily uttered as she stared off into the front of the room, watching Marcus as he conversed with the chancellor. "Might take him for a ride. What do you think?"

Abby tried to control the rush of jealousy and resentment that crept up her back; her inner voice screaming that Marcus was hers, demanding that she fight tooth and nail for her man. Hushing the voice and reminding it of her mission, she responded to her best friend, "He would be lucky to have you. Anyone would."

"Awe, thanks, hon," Callie replied, hugging Abby to her side, forever gladden that she had sat down next to Abby in Algebra eight years ago.

"Ladies and gentlemen, with tremendous gratification I would like to welcome you all to the Ark's Second Child Lottery. Today marks a wondrous achievement; the collective efforts of our community has shepherded in a new era for our people. An era of prosperousness and bountifulness; an era of enduring resiliency and community." A chorus of cheers exploded from the crowd. "I'm a firm believer in giving credit where it's due. This momentous marvel was brought to you by the dedicated hard work of Councilman Marcus Kane, Dr. Abigail Griffin, Hannah Green, and Jacapo Sinclair. Please a round of applause for their contributions." A frenzy of optimism gushed from the throng of spectators as they applauded their neighbors; thanking them for their laborious efforts. "Councilman Kane, would you do the honor of selecting our second-time mother?"

"Of course, sir," Marcus replied to the chancellor as he reached his right hand in the bowl of names. Anxiety grew among the crowd as Marcus swirled around the pieces of papers. Ever so slightly, almost invisible to the naked eye, Marcus lightly shook his wrist causing a small folded piece of paper to fall from his sleeve into his cupped fingers. He pulled the paper out for the room to see. "Our mother, sir."

"Thank you, Marcus." The crowd grew silent as the piece of paper was handed to the chancellor, all waiting with bated breath for the mother's name. "The winner is ...Aurora Blake."

...

Aurora Blake knew she was a dead woman the first morning she woke up vomiting, two weeks after missing her menses. She was with child, pregnant with an illegal second child. She just knew it, recalling the same symptoms from when she was expecting Bellamy. Her irresponsible one-night stand from six weeks ago had regrettably been fruitful. She had been left with more than the mediocre orgasm she received from the nameless machine operator from the Factory Station that night. Sonofabitch, she thought to herself, cursing her stupid decision-making, wishing her could replay her actions. All she had wanted that night was a moment to simply forget the cruel hand she had been dealt by fate, not a death sentence.

It wasn't her fault that her contraceptive device had failed, but she knew she would be blamed nonetheless. Her reproductive organs were her responsibility to regulate, her responsibility to control. An accident pregnancy would be viewed as negligent. And negligent actions always led to the airlock no matter whose fault it was.

She was at a loss; she knew her situation ended only in death. The death of her unborn child if she ingested the abortifacient herbs Nygel Graham peddled from the dining facility or the death of herself and her unborn child if the pregnancy was ever discovered. Her death would leave young Bellamy all alone, and the world was a cruel and unforgiving place for orphans. He would have no one to guide him through his formative years; and a boy without guidance, without discipline, grew into a man without principles, and a man without principles was a dangerous being. Yet she couldn't condemn one child to save the other.

So, she formulated a simple plan. She would dress in layers, wear loose, long shirts to hide her growing belly. She would give birth in secret in her living quarters. She would keep the baby hidden away, concealing it under the floorboards during inspections, never allowing him or her to venture out. Her plan would work. It had to, for her sake and that of her children.

Fortunately for her, she never had to put her plans into motion as fate had finally intervened; finally dealing her a fair hand. Aurora was astounded when her name had been called at the lottery; absolutely positive that Lady Luck had granted her a miracle. She only entered her name as a last-ditch effort; hoping for an eleventh-hour intervention. She never imagined that her prayers would be answered; that her children would be safe from the unwavering, totalitarian reign of the Ark.

"Hello, Aurora," a kind voice cut through her thoughts. "I'm Dr. Abigail Griffin; I'm going to be your obstetrician during the duration of your second pregnancy." The young doctor held out her hand, helping the expecting mother up from her chair in the Medical Ward's waiting room. "Please, follow me."

After settling onto the medical table, the doctor started her medical assessment. "We're starting with a few medical tests to ensure you're healthy enough to maintain a second pregnancy and then I'll remove your contraceptive device. Sound good?"

At Aurora nodding approval, Abby drew several vials of blood. "Checking for CBC, STIs, glucose and hormone levels." While waiting for the lab results, Abby completed a pelvic exam on her patient, screening for abnormalities and cervical cancer.

"Are you married?"

"I was," Aurora wistfully admitted to the doctor. "My husband, Wallis, was a culinary tech. He was killed when he tried to stop a fight in the dining facility three years ago. He was stabbed six times in the gut, bleed to death right there on the floor. Y'all said there was nothing you could have done for him."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that; it must have been very hard on you and your son," Abby said, grieving the lost the poor Blake family went through in this life and the previous one, hoping for a better outcome this time around.

"It was, still is. Somedays, I have to force myself out of bed in the mornings. The worst part is Bellamy will never get to know what an amazing man his father was. And he truly was a great man. The best person I ever knew."

"If you don't mind me asking, are you in a committed relationship now?" Abby asked gingerly, not knowing the full extent of Octavia's background. In the seven years that Abby knew her, Octavia never once mentioned her father; speaking only of Bellamy and their executed mother.

"I, uh," Aurora's response was cut off by the arrival of her lab results by way of the medical assistant. "I'm not now. But Chancellor Hummel said I have a year to get pregnant. So, I'm su ..."

Holding up her hand, Abby signaled for the seamstress to stop talking. "Let's cut the crap; shall we? You and I both know you're already pregnant."

"What? No, I'm not. Why would you say that?"

"Well, lab results don't lie and yours say you're six weeks along already."

Terrified, Aurora broke down, crying. "Are you going to turn in me?"

"Why would I do that? The lottery said you could have a second child and you are, no law was broken in my opinion. You jumped the gun a bit, that's all." Patting Aurora on the knee with a reassuring smile. "No need to worry. We'll just tell everyone that the baby's early."

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you," expressing her gratitude towards the doctor, not knowing that Abby profoundly owed her unborn child and had sworn to make amends.

...

Enid Jaha looked forward to Tuesday night every week. For as long as she had known Abby and Callie, Tuesday night was Ladies Night. A night to let loose and forget all about the harrowing existence of living on the Ark. And after spending all day with colicky, fussy baby Wells, she needed some downtime.

"So, Abby, spill; what's the mother like? Is she worthy of the honor?" Enid questioned her friend and neighbor, curious about the mysterious lottery winner.

"Yes, do tell," eagerly agreed Rose Murphy.

"Without breaking doctor-patient confidentiality, she seems like a very interesting person. In fact, I invited her here tonight. Thought she'd get along well with our little group. Oh, there she is now. Aurora," Abby stood up, waving at the expecting mother. "Over here."

"Hi, welcome," Abby said as Aurora approached the table. "So glad you could make it. Let me introduce you to everyone." Gesturing towards each person as she said their name, "this is Callie Cartwig, we call her Cece. Next to her is Enid Jaha, Zara Miller, and Ella Sinclair. Over here, we have Rose Murphy, Hannah Green, and Penelope Jordan."

A chorus of welcomes were directed towards the new arrival.

"How do you all know each other?"

"Oh, let's see. Cece and I meet in school years ago. Enid's husband and mine work together, plus we live a few doors down from one and another. Hannah, Ella's husband, Jacopo, and I worked together on the Algae project recently. And Rose, Zara, and Penelope are like you; patients of mine; they recently joined our little group as well."

"You could say Abby's our linchpin," joked Ella. "Sit down, join us."

"So, Aurora, are you excited?" asked Hannah as Aurora settled into her seat.

"Yes, I am. A little nervous as well."

"Well, no need to worry, you have the best doctor on the Ark taking care of you. Abby, here, saved my life. I was visiting her right after Clarke was born when I developed a really nasty headache. I was just gonna go home and sleep the headache off, but Abby insisted that I go to the Medical Ward and get check out. Luckily, I did because Dr. Hanover diagnosed me with preeclampsia. He said it was very fortunate that I came in when I did because if I hadn't, I could have bled to death when I had Wells. She saved Wells and me," Pointing to Abby, "best doctor on the Ark. She'll take good care of you and your future baby. Believe me."

"Oh, I do. She already is," smiling at the young doctor.

"You know I think we're going to be the best of friends," Abby said to her chosen group of future fighters.


	9. Our Daughter

September 13, 2132 – The Ark

Fate was a fickle bitch, Greer Reyes was sure of it. How else would you explain her two-timing, good for nothing husband running off with some floozy from Argo Station? Leaving her alone to raise a baby. A baby who did nothing but cry; who hadn't stopped crying since the moment she was born seventeen months ago.

Raven cried all day and all night. She cried when she was being held; she cried when she wasn't. She cried when she was tired; she woke up from her naps crying. She cried when she had a full belly and a fresh diaper. She cried, she cried, and she cried.

And Greer couldn't take it anymore. "Shut the fuck up," she screamed at her child, covering her ears with her hands, attempting to block out the wailing. Her vociferous outburst provoked the toddler to cry louder, further worsening Greer's angering disposition. She stormed over to Raven, ripping her child off the floor by her arms. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Greer screamed into her daughter's face. "I fucking hate you: you ruined my life. Your father left because of you; he couldn't stand you and your goddamn screaming all the fucking time. Neither can I, you litt..."

Her word died on her lips at the sound of banging at her door. "Ark Guard, open the door by order of the Chancellor."

_Damn, what now?_ Greer thought to herself as she roughly sat Raven back down on her filthy blanket. Pointing at the child, "shut up and don't move. I'll deal with you later."

Terrified, Greer crept towards the door. The Ark Guard at your door was never a good sign: either it was a surprise inspection where the Guards would toss you quarters looking for contraband goods which in her case they would most likely find as she had two bottles of moonshine hidden in the sidewall paneling or they had a warrant for your arrest. Either way you were a goner.

As the mechanical door slid open, Greer was greeted by two Ark Guards. One a dark-skinned, freckled male, the other a tall, blonde female. "Greer Reyes?" the man asked.

"Yes." As the word left her mouth, the male Guard lurched forward, grabbing Greer by the arm.

"Greer Reyes, you're under arrest for prostitution, theft of rationed medicine, misuse of medical resources, possession of contraband goods, and the illegal sell of stolen goods," Sergeant David Miller said as he slapped cuffs onto Greer's wrists, dragging her out of her quarters.

"NO! YOU GOT THE WRONG PERSON," Greer screamed, fighting with all her might to break the sergeant's hold as he dragged her down the corridor. "YOU GOT THE WRONG PERSON! I'M INNOCENT! AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGH!"

"Grab the baby, Cadet," Sergeant Miller ordered over his shoulder at the blonde as he fought the olive-skinned criminal.

"Yes, sir," Cadet Olivia Byrne replied as she cautiously entered the Reyes residence. Gingerly stepping towards the crying child. "Shh, it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you," the scared cadet reassured Raven as she picked her up. Cadet Byrne clutched Raven tightly to her chest; terrified that she would drop the small child having never held anything so small or precious.

Greer fought Sergeant Miller the entire walk to the airlock. Begging him. Pleading with him. She was a mother with a young child; Raven needed her. She was innocent; someone was setting her up. She was an upstanding, law-abiding member of society; she would never break the law, never. She was a water treatment technician; the Ark needed her. All was in vain as she was pushed in line with seven other individuals, facing Chancellor Hummel and Councilman Kane.

"Charles Pike, Greer Reyes, Haider Shumway, Norman Graco, Cuyler Ridley, Red Molder, Kara Cooper, and Shawn Gilmer," the chancellor addressed the line of accused criminals. "You have been found guilty of heinous crimes against the Ark. Crimes that have cost the community precious resources; scarce medical supplies intended to support and maintain life here on the Ark. Your selfish actions have debilitated us; your actions have murdered our people; your parents, your children, your friends and coworkers. All of us. Anyone who propels the Ark closer to death is the enemy. You are our enemy. And here on the Ark, we eliminated our enemies swiftly with deadly precision. I hereby sentence you to death. May the dark, vastness of space take mercy on you for the Ark will not."

At that, the Guards began pushing the condemned prisoners towards the airlock, towards their pending deaths. Sobs and declaration of innocents tumbled from the walking dead, echoing off the walls, coating the corridor with sorrow. The smell of urine suffocated the air as wetness seeped through the pants of Kara Cooper as tears streamed down her face.

"Marcus, Marcus please, my old friend. You know I wouldn't have, couldn't have done this. Help me, please," begged Charles Pike.

"I'm sorry, Charles. But you brought this upon yourself, you all did with your horrendous actions. May you never cost another innocent their life."

"By Executive Order Twenty-One of the Ark Charter, all condemned prisoners are to relinquish the entirety of their possessions. Strip," ordered Sergeant Miller. Humiliated the prisoners complied, what other choice did they have? Triumph ripped through Marcus at avenging and hopefully preventing the death of a good man and a friend, _Linkon kom Trikru_.

With the push of one button, eight lives were sucked from the bowels of the Ark. Eight lives that stole nearly two thousand. Eight for two thousand was a fair trade thought Marcus as he watched the prisoners being pulled into space. Eight lives to save all of mankind, he could deal with that cost, his soul would rest easy tonight.

"Marcus," the chancellor said as he turned towards the young councilman. "The Ark is forever in your debt. First with the Algae Farm and the Lottery, now with the discovery of this devastating prostitution/thief ring. Your dedicated work hasn't gone unnoticed; people are beginning to champion you as the Ark's hero."

"Sir?" Marcus asked unsure of the conversation's direction.

"My term ends this year and I have no plans to run again. I'm of the old ways, the Ark doesn't need my kind anymore, holding them back from prosperity. What the Ark needs is young blood, a visionary to lead us through the dark times ahead. You're that leader, Marcus. With your permission, I wish to endorse you during the next election."

Marcus was speechless. With this, his and Abby's plans were ahead of schedule; they were one step closer to leading everyone home. "Sir, it would be an honor."

"Good," Chancellor said as he slapped Marcus on the back. "Now, Mr. Future Chancellor, who do you suggestion we fill our recent employment openings with?"

...

"Abby," he sighed to her. "You truly are the most beautiful creation that I have ever laid my eyes upon."

She smiled at his declaration, knowing at that moment he meant it; at that moment his love for her was unshakable. With a wanton smirk, she leaned forward, taking him into her hand; stroking his length, pulling a moan from his lips as she did.

The exquisite sight of her above him, on top of him was nearly too much for him to handle; it had been weeks since he had last touched her, weeks since they had been able to steal a few brief moments for themselves. He closed his eyes, taking several few deep, trembling breaths as he steadied himself; wanting this moment to last.

He moaned as Abby raised her hips off his and began guiding his cock into her dripping slit. Opening his eyes anew, he watched hungrily as she slid herself down onto his hard length, inch by inch, taking him deep within her. Abby threw her head back, brunet waves spilling over her shoulders as she moaned, fully sheathing him.

Tortuously, she began rolling her hips; riding him to bliss. Slowly increasing her pace; moving faster, slapping her hips against him, feeling as her orgasm built, forceful and inevitable.

From this position with her eyes screwed shut, Abby could pretend that the hands gripping at her hips were Marcus's, not Jake's. That the cock buried inside her was Marcus's. That the man lying beneath her was Marcus. From this position she could pretend she was with the man that she loved, not her husband.

"Mar-my love," she stammered, correcting herself as she caught her bottom lip between her teeth, afraid that he had heard. When he didn't respond, she rolled her hips precipitately against him, spurring them both to greater heights of pleasure, a place to forget.

"Abby, my beauty," Jake lauded with a moan; snapping his hips up to meet hers. She knew he was close. She dropped onto his chest, draping herself across him.

"Let go," she whispered as their mouths fervently met.

Jake groaned her name, loud and long, as his hips jerked then stilled beneath her. The hot pulsing of his cock deep inside her sent Abby spiraling over the edge. She arched her back as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Crying out as she rode him through the waves of her climax.

When her body had finally stopped trembling, she drowsily rolled off him, flopping exhaustively onto the bed with a groan.

"Have you thought about what I mentioned at lunch?" Abby asked between gasps, desperately trying to catch her breathe.

Chuckling, he asked, "Was this your plan? To ply me with your feminine wiles to get your way?"

"Yes, did it work?" Abby jokingly admitted.

"I'm cannot be positive; perhaps you should try again," Jake said as he rolled onto Abby; burying his face into her naked chest.

"Jake," she squeaked; swatting at his shoulder.

He rolled off of her onto his side with a smile on his face. "It will be a lot of work. Having two under eighteen months."

"I know it will be, but I can't stop thinking about that poor child. Her mother floated, and her father wants nothing to do with her." Abby shivered at the thought of Raven ending up in the Orphan Ward. Without a loving hand and adequate supervisor, nearly all who entered the Orphan Ward left the Ark via the airlock on their eighteen birthday, Abby couldn't let that happen to Raven; this was her chance to give Raven a loving childhood, a chance to fix their broken relationship. "What if it was Clarke? Wouldn't you want someone to take her in? To care for her? Rise her to be a good person?"

"Abby, my love, that would never happen. No way in hell that we end up in the airlock."

_If you only knew_, Abby sadly thought to herself. "It could happen, Jake. One wrong step and we could be Greer Reyes or Charles Pike. Then Clarke would be all alone; left to fend for herself. Please, Jake. My heart's just breaking thinking of that poor baby in the Ward, abandoned."

Blowing out a deep sigh, Jake agreed to his wife's desire. Prompting Abby to spring from the bed. "Where are you going?" Jake asked as he watched Abby throw on her clothes. "I thought we were going for round two."

"I'm going to get our daughter and bring her home," Abby responded as she hastily left the bedroom, nearly tripping over her pants as she did.

Our daughter, Jake liked the sound of that.

...

Jacapo considered himself a smart man, an educated man. Which is why was having a hard time wrapping his head around what he was just told. "Time travel?" he skeptically asked.

"Yes."

"You traveled through time?"

"No, of course not. Abby did. I was in a coma."

"Marcus, do you know how this sounds?"

"Absolutely crazy. If I was standing in your shoes, I would have me confined to the Medical Ward for a psych eval. But I swear to you, I speak true." Marcus looked out at the sea of faces, all were painted with disbelief. "I'll prove it to you," he said as he held up the commander's video disk.

Callie, Aurora, David, Jake, and Jacapo huddled together as the screen flashed to life; bringing the image of a braided brunette to the classroom.

"Greetings to the Ark. My name is Alexandria Abigail Griffin _kom Skaikru_. I'm the eldest child of _Bosheda _(the Great Commander)_ Leksa kom Trikru_ and _Kikheda _(Commander of the Living) _Klark kom Skaikru_. Granddaughter of Jake and Abby Griffin." Abby's stunned gasp was heard throughout the room. Tears swelled in her eyes as she looked upon her daughter's daughter; feeling foolish for not connecting the dots earlier. She knew the cobalt pools of the no-named commander's eyes had looked familiar, but she hadn't been able to place them in the mine. Not with malnutrition starving her brain and the notion of going home overwhelming her sensations. She knew them now; they were her husband's eyes, they were her daughter's eyes, they were her granddaughter's eyes.

Emotions surged inside Abby, painfully squeezing at her heart, doubling her over as she gasped for air. A granddaughter; living, breathing validation that their mission will be successful, proof of a better life, a world comprising of grounder-born _Skaikru_. The child of Clarke and Lexa stood as a testament to the unification and thesurvival of mankind.

Dark thoughts twisted Abby's mind at the mental image of Lexa; the girl that Clarke had loved and lost and mourned for six years; Clarke's reasoning for coming home. Abby never gave the young commander a chance; refusing to see her and her people as anything but ruthless barbarians; bloodthirsty savages that attacked and killed without remorse. It was only during the events proceeding to taking refuge in the bunker that Abby was able see the grounders in another light, as human like her. The grounders were no different than the citizens of the Ark; they were fathers and mothers, brothers and sisters, friends and loved ones who were trying to survive in a harsh, unforgiving world the best way they knew how.

Inside the bunker, Abby came to view Indra as her sister; bonding with her through their shared pain of lost husbands and missing children. Connecting in sorrow while watching _Blodreina_, a monster of their own creation, steal Octavia's soul piece by piece. If she could learn to love Indra, she could learn to love Lexa as well. She had to for the sake of her relationship with Clarke and for the granddaughter who had saved them all.

"I am the Commander of the Coalition of the Seventeen Clans of Earth. Yes, you heard correctly; I'm from Earth, born and raised in the capital city of Polis." Alexandria's husky voice pierced through Abby's thoughts, bringing her back to reality. "I hope my message reaches you all in good health; although, not in the year we agreed upon. Isn't that right, grandma?" she asked with a chuckle. "If my memory serves correctly of grandma's stories, Marcus has just informed all of you of her extemporaneous voyage through space and time. Please allow me a moment to explain why," Alexandria paused, giving her viewers a moment to progress her words. "On November 28, 2148, Jake Griffin, Senior Environmental Engineer and Deputy Resource Officer, discovered that the life-support systems aboard the Ark were dying; at the level of rapid deterioration the Ark had less than a year's worth of oxygen left. On orders from Chancellor Thelonious Jaha, Jake was executed for treason after attempting to release the limited oxygen status to the citizens of the Ark. After exhausting all possible avenues of restoration with no solution, Chancellor Jaha on the recommendation of Councilwoman Abigail Griffin sent one hundred juvenile delinquents locked up in the Sky Box to the ground in a dropship."

All eyes in the room turned towards Abby; she felt them bore into her, judging her. Rage boiled inside her; how dare they condemn her, passed judgement on her? They weren't there, they didn't know, they didn't live through what she had. She had survived, damn it!

At feeling Marcus's comforting hand on her shoulder, Abby's rage diminished to a smoldering flame, burning in the pit of her stomach. Looking up, she caught a flash of jealousy in Jake's eyes, followed quickly by a haunting look of pain.

"Among the delinquents were Clarke Griffin, who had been in solitary confinement since her father's execution, and Octavia Blake, who had been discovered living under the floor six months earlier." Aurora's gasped filled the room; harrowing thoughts racing through her mind as she imagined a furtive life of her daughter filled with isolation and relentless anxiety over being discovered. "Bellamy Blake, Octavia's older brother, disguised himself as a guard to stowaway on the delinquents discovered not only is the Earth survivable, but that it is inhabited by two separate groups of survivors."

The group meticulously listened as Alexandria outlined the conflict between the delinquents and the _Trikru _and Diana Sydney's attempted usurpation that cost the lives of fifteen-hundred individuals. Alexandria's tone turned sour as she spoke of her mother's betrayal at Mount Weather and untimely death at the hand of her _fleimkepa. _Pride radiated through her voice as she talked of _Skaikru's_ inauguration as the thirteen clan and Octavia's win at the conclave. Alexandria described in detail the election and war of Charles Pike, the invasion of A.L.I.E, _Praimfaya, Wonkru's_ war with the Eligius prisoners, the destruction of Earth by Paxton McCreary, and space travel and imprisonment of the last survivors of Earth. Concluding her narrative with her grandmother's time travel.

"The destruction of our beloved planet and the human race wasn't executed by a single individual or by a singular decision; it was the consummation of several individuals making poor decisions without thinking of the consequences. Was is Thelonious Jaha's fault for sending juvenile delinquents to the ground instead of a seasoned research team? Was it Raven Reyes' fault for launching rockets that burned down a _Trikru_ village that spurned General _Onya_ to attack the 100? Was it _Leksa_'s fault for accepting the Mountain's deal or Dante Wallace's for offering it? Or Echo's for betraying the people who rescued her from a cage? Charles Pike's massacre? Ontari's slaughter of the nightbloods before the conclave? Abby's fault for destroying the radiation chamber? Indra and Roan's for refusing to work together? Bellamy Blake's for opening the bunker door? Miles' for helping Charmaine take over the Eligius IV? Octavia's war for Eden? No, mankind was eradicated because every group was looking out for themselves. Division killed us, but unity will save us. Salvation will only occur when we become one people with a common goal, _Wonkru_ taught us that. We can't be the Mountain, the grounders, the Ark, the Eligius crew, we need to be one. One people working together to save our home. Be the change we need."

Alexandria paused. Breathing deeply, before starting again, with a softer tone. "As preposterous as it sounds, every word I have spoken is true. At this moment confusion, suspicion, and repudiation has your mind spinning; clogging your consciousness and choking your sensibility; I know this as I endured the same reactions when my mother sat me down ten years ago and elucidated my role in the prevention of the eradication of Earth and the human race. Time will ease the stifling surreality of my words. Mere words will never be able to express the level of gratitude and veneration owed to you; the coalition is forever beholden to you, forever in your debt. The journey before you will be long and strenuous. There will be moments that will test your conviction; your will to continue on this mission, there will be moments that you'll wish you had never watched this video; that you aren't the keepers of the future, the stewards of mankind. I can assure you that you will falter, that you will waiver, but you will not fail. I am proof of that, an earth-born Arker; the first of hopefully many generations to come. I thank you and wish you the best of luck on your journey to the ground. May we meet again."

Switching from English, Alexandria addressed her grandparents_, "Grandma Abby and Grandpa Marcus, I know that thus far your journey has been a laborious one; unfortunately, there is still much work to be done. I give you my word as Commander that there will be rest for the weary when you are done. You will know peace in this lifetime. Your sacrifices won't be in vain. I'm very proud to call myself your granddaughter. I love you and I'll see you on the ground."_

Alexandria's video clicked to a stop, her image disappearing from the screen, leaving behind a deafening silence that saturated the classroom. It was several minutes before any spoke, before anyone dare break the spell cast over them.

"Ab-Abby, is this...," unable to finish, to process the clutter of words racing through his head, Jake wildly gestured towards the blank screen.

"Genuine? Indubitably," she answered, running her fingers through her hair. "Although, the granddaughter part is new. She failed to mention that when we first met. Not surprising, as her mother was, um, is very reticent as well."

"Clarke?" he asked, trying to picture his daughter as an adult, envious that Abby's already knew the woman Clarke would become someday.

"No," she answered with a smile. "_Heda Leksa_, her other mother."

"Earth is inhabitable?" interjected Callie, breaking the private conversation between the married couple; at the moment, far too interested in finding out the truth about Earth, than her best friend's family life.

"Yes," answered Marcus, before being interrupted by a befuddled Jacapo.

"How is that possible?" he demanded. "The best scientists in the universe were aboard the Ark's various space stations when the bombs went off. Every one of them estimated that it will take Earth three-hundred years to be survivable. Marcus, it's only been eighty years. It's suicide to suggestion going now, we have to wait another two-hundred and twenty years or our faces with melt right off. I don't know about you, but I like my face right where it's at."

"Not for us." Jacapo's dubious face was the only answer Marcus received.

Stepping in, Abby explained to the group that individuals born and raised in space have a naturally acquired resistance to radiation due to the high level of solar radioactivity; that _Skaikru _was safe from having their faces melt off.

"If we can go to Earth, why can't we pack up the dropships and go now?" asked Aurora, already dreaming of her children running and playing on the ground.

"As Alexandria said, there were two different groups of survivors, the Mountainmen of Mt. Weather and the twelve clans of the Coalition, the two have been warring since 2093, with the Mountain on the winning side. Along with waging war against the Mountain, there is much hostility and animosity between the clans. It was only under Commander Lexa that the clans united. Unfortunately, she's only three right now and she won't become commander for another nine years. The Ark landing prior to her uniting the clans will be disastrous for us, the clans would annihilate us. Our friend, Indra, is one of Lexa's Generals. She has advised that the earliest the Ark can land is the summer of 2047. Ten of the twelve clans will be united under Lexa's banner; diminishing the chance of being massacred upon landing sufficiently."

"What do we do till then?" David asked, speaking for the first time

"To survive on the ground, like Alexandria said, we need to assimilate. We need to change our ways. We need to become grounders. Come, there is much to do."

...

"Marry me?" he asked as they laid in post-coital bliss, exhausted bodies tangled together in a passionate embrace, half covered by a pale sheet.

Startled, she sat up, pulling her head from his chest. "What?" she asked, thinking she misheard him.

"Marry me, Abby?" Marcus asked again, hope shining in his brown eyes, as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh Marcus, we've been over this. Altering the timeline any more than what we have could prove to be detrimental; we don't know the outcome of our current meddling. There are too many unseen variables, too many possibilities. Too much that could go wrong."

"You heard the video. She called me Grandpa."

"Fifteen years, Marcus. We survived war, nuclear holocaust, and living underground for over half a decade. We can survive waiting fifteen more years." His dishearten face clenched at her heart. "Ask me again when we get to the ground and I'll say yes. I want nothing more than to be your wife," she said as she laid her head back down on his chest.

"Alexandria. Very fitting," his stilled voice breaking the tension growing in the room.

"How's that?"

"It means defender of mankind."

"Do you think that means Clarke eventually forgives me or that I die in a horrific way that needs memorializing?"

"Scenario one, definitely." He said as his fingers danced across her bare chest. "Alexandria said she would see us again. Hardly doubt she would say that if one of us was dead, rather macabre if that was the case. Plus, I want as much time with _Komfoni (Grandma) Abi_ as I can get, she sounds sexy with her gray hair and wrinkles." With those words, she laid a tender kiss on his lips, forever grateful to have this wonderful man in her life. "Guess we know why she won't give you her name." Abby hummed her agreement. "Think they call her Lexa Junior?" he jokingly asked.

Playfully smacking his arm, "God, Marcus can you imagine? I knew Clarke cared for her and was devastated by her loss. But I never imagined children would ever come from their union."

"Well, we could do worse than the most powerful person in the world as our daughter-in-law."

...

August 6, 2155 – Havenrock Treatment Facility

Havenrock was a whirlwind of activity. Its residents scurrying this way and that way; hastily preparing for the commander's impromptu arrival. There was an abundance of arrangements to be made; fresh linen in her quarters, a feast in her honor, an itinerary of events to keep her busy, including a tour of the facility.

Underneath of excitement of hosting the commander was a festering boil of concern that arose the moment the commander's chief executive officer radioed three days ago and moved the commander's biannual visit up two months.

"Alright, my little Murphlings, _Heda_ will be shortly," John Murphy said as he smoothed back hair and wiped off faces. "That means everyone needs to be on their best behavior. We need to impress her, so she continues to let us all live here. Clear?"

A chorus of "_sha, nontu_" emitted from the five orphaned children before they took off, sprinting in every direction.

"Don't get dirty!" John yelled after them, knowing that they will.

"I wish to have half of their energy," Marcus said, as he came up behind John, causing him to jump slightly.

"Not me. I get in enough trouble as is."

Marcus smiled at the young father, knowing he wasn't far off from the truth. "Bellamy radioed. The commander's convoy will be here promptly."

Mere minutes later, the crimson red of the commander's cape was spotted off in the distance. Followed closely by the flaxen color of Clarke's hair.

"_Monin op _Havenrock_, Heda _(Welcome to Havenrock, Commander_)_," Marcus said when the commander reached him, bowing as his graying, braided locks tumbled over his shoulder.

"_Mochof, Markus_," Lexa responded as she held out her arm to Marcus then John.

A chain of welcomes followed the commander's; with hugs and kisses from Clarke and handshakes and pats on the back from Bellamy and Anya.

"Abby apologizes for not being here to welcome you, _Heda. _Indra called her way at dawn, Octavia has taken to her childbed. We're anticipating Abby's return shortly with good news."

With a small on her face, Lexa turned towards her prime guard. "You're dismissed, _Belomi_."

"_Mochof, Heda_," he said with a bow. With a flick of his commander's wrist, Ryder took his place behind the commander as Bellamy took off sprinting towards his horse. The thought of greeting his sister's newest child quickening his pace.

Turning back to Marcus. "It would seem that you _Skaikru_ are trying to repopulate Earth all on your own. Especially the Blakes." A round of laughter followed the commander's statement.

Marcus, John, and Emori entertained the commander and her entourage for three hours before Abby joined them in the mess hall.

"_Heya Heda_," Abby said as she approached the dining table, offering her arm to the young commander.

"_Heya nomon_," she replied, wrapping her mother-in-law in short hug, before backing away to allow her _houmon_ to do the same.

"Good news?"

"_Sha_, the _Trikru_ have a new healthy _gona_. A boy. Kennedy. He and his _nomon_ are doing well."

"Jefferson and Kennedy. Noticing a theme," chuckled Clarke.

Humming with agreement, Abby walked over to the side table, pouring herself a cup of tea. "Not that I'm not happy to see you both, I am, truly. But may I ask why the spontaneous trip? We saw last month for your naming day."

"We have a personal request that only your expertise can accommodate."

Abby instantly realized that Lexa's request was an imitate one. The young woman could lead thousands of _gonas_ into battle, but talk of her personal life sent her ears a blazing. "Oh?"

Taking pity on her embarrassed wife, Clarke responded to her mother as she took Lexa's hand. "We're wanting to have a baby."

_About floating time_, Abby thought to herself as she caught Marcus' eyes. "That's wonderful, darling. Nothing would make me happier."

"This matter will need to be kept confidential," Lexa quickly interjected; Clarke's safety paramount in her mind. "This includes your staff and the _hepa_."

"_Hepa_?" Abby asked, already knowing the answer as she had helped several same-sex couples conceive over the years. Doing so for her own amusement as the commander's whole face turned bright red. Luckily Raven was too far along in her own pregnancy to allow for travel or poor Lexa would never hear the end of it.

"The father," Lexa forced out. The title sour in her mouth, bitter at the thought of Clarke carrying a stranger's child. However, time has shown that Lexa would do anything for Clarke include raising another_ gona's_ child.

"A volunteer won't be necessary. You're be the father."

Abby spent the next twenty minutes educating the young couple on the process of parthenogenesis, reproduction from an unfertilized egg. Abby explained that after harvesting eggs from both of them, she would use embryonic stem cells from Lexa's egg to genome imprint Clarke's egg, creating a female embryo that she would implant in Clarke's womb.

Abby watched as the tension eased from the commander's shoulders.

"The ba-baby would be of my blood?" she stammered to her mother-in-law.

"Sha, she would be yours," Abby confirmed as she thought of her blue-eyed, brown-haired granddaughter. She couldn't wait to hold their savior in her arms.

...

Four days later, Lexa woke up with a smile on her face. Slowly, she blinked her eyes opened, adjusting to the dim artificial light of her quarters. Her smile broadened as she took in the sight before her; Clarke, lying on her side facing her, a huge smile on her face with a lily from the Glowing Forest in her hand. She handed it to Lexa before leaning forward to kiss her on the lips.

"Happy implantation day," she cheerfully announced.

With a smirk, Lexa leaned in for a second kiss, bringing her free hand up to fondly cup Clarke's face. "Happy implantation day to you, _hodnes_." Lexa looked down at the lily before turning and placing it on the bedside table. "_Mochof_. I have a gift for you as well." She said as she quickly rolled over onto Clarke, bringing their lips together anew, far more aggressively this time.

Clarke hummed her approval, spurring the brunette on; pushing her tongue against her _houmon's _lips, parting them immediately as the blonde accepted her enthusiastically. As Clarke's tongue stroke against hers, Lexa's right hand wandered to Clarke's ample chest, finding a perfectly rounded breast, before squeezing it playfully. In response, Clarke snaked her arms around the brunette, bringing her hands to squeeze Lexa's tight ass. Tightening her hold as the brunette teased a hardening, pink nipple before breaking the kiss.

Lexa trailed wet kisses along her jawline before reaching Clarke's ear, taking the lobe between her lips, nipping, licking and sucking at it boldly. Her lips traveled down to the pale skin of Clarke's neck, intoxicated by her scent. Gliding her tongue along the surface, her sanctuary from the raging world, she relished in the shivers she felt pulse through the blonde's body. Stopping at a pulse point, she vigorously sucked the skin into her mouth, knowing this was the optimum location to leave her mark; her claim on the woman who had so boldly shattered the wall she had built around heart, not once but twice; her declaration to the world that Clarke was hers and she was Clarke's. That the two of them belonged to each other and would gladly make that known across the Coalition.

The commander's roaming hands swept across the curves of Clarke's abdomen and wide hips, savoring the softness of her inner thighs. Without much preamble, Lexa cupped Clarke's sex, smirking at the wet arousal she felt and the sharp intake of breath from her _niron_. She let her finger circle around Clarke's dripping mound, rubbing back and forth along the ultra-sensitive sides of her partner's clit, forcing Clarke's hips to give an involuntary jerk and roll every few moments, followed quickly by a moan escaping through plump, parted lips.

Flicking her wrist, Lexa's thumb continue whirling around her _houmon's_ swollen bud, playing with it momentarily before entering Clarke's eager slit with two fingers, dipping in and out in a maddeningly slow rhythm. Clarke moaned loudly at the intrusion, reveling in the feeling of fullness. Slowly increasing her speed, Lexa's fingers drove in and out of Clarke relentlessly, driving the blonde absolutely crazy.

"_Jo kai bi laik yu aim em, Heda (Fuck me like you mean it, Commander),"_ Clarke breathlessly demanded, her arousal throbbing through her as she rolled her hips forward to meet Lexa's hand.

A hot wave of lust shot through Lexa at her_ houmon's_ words. Springing forward, she reattached their lips energetically and forcibly; mercilessly pounding into Clarke's dripping cunt, stroking her spongy wall with each thrust. After a few pumps of her hand, she felt Clarke's walls tightening around her. Clarke gripped the bed sheets tightly, her head lolling back and eyes shut. With an animalistic cry of pleasure she climaxed, waves of muscle spasms rocking through her whole body. Gently removing her fingers from Clarke's oversensitive cunt, Lexa drank in the visual of the blonde woman coming down from the heights of passion.

Sluggishly opening her eyes, Clarke was ambushed by the lustfully sight before her as she watched Lexa seductively bring her soaked fingers to her voluptuous lips, slowly sucking them into her mouth, green eyes fluttering and sensually moaning as she licked them clean, devouring the taste of her _niron_. Clarke rapidly blinked a few times, mouth gaping open at the wondrous sight. Bonded for nearly seven years, and that simple deed always had Clarke completely stunned and painfully aroused. Recovering, Clarke shot off the bed, slamming her lips against the brunette's, taking a hold of Lexa's head to keep them together.

Clarke hastily flipped Lexa onto her back, pouncing on top of her as Lexa released a breathy laugh, amused by Clarke's antics. Diving straight in, Clarke attacked Lexa's throat with her lips, placing sloppy, wet kisses along the column. Biting down gently on a pulse point, Clarke smiled to herself as a throaty moan escaped the usually stoic commander.

The blonde's right hand travel down to cup a small, firm breast, softly massaging it, lightly pinching a pert, dark nipple, while her left hand wander down to Lexa's core, gliding across her sensitive clit. Her middle finger stroked up and down Lexa's tight slit before dipping in and pulling out, slowly torturing the brunette, payback for her earlier shenanigans. In response, Lexa out a low growl as her nails trailed down the skin of Clarke's back in warning. Taking the overt hint, Clarke swiftly entered the commander with three fingers causing Lexa to arch her back off the bed at the intrusion. Thrusting her fingers in and out of her wife quickly, Clarke rocked her body against Lexa, making the brunette writhe and squirm under her.

Raking her nails down Clarke's back, leaving a trail of vivid crimson lines to flaunt her gratification, the skillful pleasure that the blonde pulled from her body. Her walls clenching tightly around Clarke's fingers as she came completely undone. Clarke smiled proudly before leaning down for a brief, tender kiss. Collapsing onto the bed beside Lexa as her bare chest heaved. Lexa turned to her _houmon_, throwing an arm across Clarke's waist, nuzzling into her neck. The blonde sighed happily, pulling the brunette as close as possible.

As soon as her breathing turn steady, Clarke pushed herself off the bed.

"Where are you off to, _hodnes_?" Lexa asked as she watched Clarke pull clean clothes from her bag.

"To wake mom; so, we can start the procedure."

"_Beja, hodnes_," Lexa said as she joined Clarke, wrapping her strong arms around the blonde's waist. "Remember your mother's words, the procedure only has a thirty percent success rate. You may not become with child quickly; it may take several attempts." Lexa's heart contracted at her words; desperately hoping she was wrong. Praying to the spirits that Clarke would soon be carrying their child; that the spirits would grant Clarke what she wanted so dearly – to be a mother again.

Disheartened, Clarke pulled away. "Can't you be an optimist for once," she questioned as she started dressing anew.

"Anything for you, my love," Lexa vowed as she rubbed her hand along Clarke's bareback, smoothly the angry marks left by her nails.

Turning with a smile, "Good. Just think, this time next year we could be visiting with our daughter."

Our daughter, Lexa liked the sound of that.


End file.
